


Guessing game

by Allsfairinloveandwar



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Miraculous Ladybug - Freeform, Miraculous tales of ladybug and chat noir, i use my charm and save the day, life's got me spinning round, mostly marichat pleasure, my feet are off the ground, my ring is charged with energy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-08
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-05-25 03:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 27
Words: 30,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6177580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allsfairinloveandwar/pseuds/Allsfairinloveandwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chat noir's first arrival at marinette's house made her wonder who he really was underneath the mask. chat decides to tell her under one condition they play a guessing game to figure it out. only problem with this game is that chat's not gonna play fair</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sharks in the water

Life's definitely got young Marinette dupain cheng's feet off the ground tonight. 

Her toes clench in her black socks and her body ached patrol had been tough especially since her trusted partner had failed to show. He had called with an answer but it felt almost anonymous and distant. The blonde boy failing to explain through his clench throat as if he was in pain. It bought a new pang to marinette's fragile heart and her body shook in the cold weather as he droned on coughing to try to push the tears away from his eyes. 

It didn't work.

Marinette wouldn't listen and instead told her depressed partner to take his time and get some rest that maybe that would help. 

The last thing she saw was the shine of his beautiful green eyes tears formed in them ready to break him down into a pity party his blond hair whipped as he nodded before her screen went black. Marinette couldn't help but bite the corner of her lip she wished she could help him ask him what was wrong but emotions come last when you're saving a city. 

Ironically speaking anyway 

Marinette opened her eyes to her kwami above her blue pools looking down at her she didn't utter a word as she knew what was wrong but she couldn't help but worry over marinette's current state. 

"I'm fine Tikki" Marinette assured watching the little kwami blink at her before she heard Tikki's small sigh 

"Marinette I know you and I know you're lying chat's got his own life and if might not be too serious it could be something small like he's under a lot of stress worrying will only make you feel worse and help you create big catastrophes in your head when it might just be he had some bad luck today I'm sure chat's fine now" Tikki suggested smiling unsurely herself 

Marinette had no time to respond before a small knock tapped against the window pane. Marinette dragged herself to it unlocking the hatch a shivering chat noir climbed through falling to the ground as soon as he had made it through. By then Tikki was long hidden away and chat was sniffling and shaking. 

"Chat!" Marinette called drowning to the floor next to him he wasn't to heavy so marinette had no problem pulling the emotionally driven kitten into her lap. 

"Chat please talk to me..." She whispered into his cat ear chat shuddered and sucked in his breath marinette unconsciously wrapped her arms around the fragile boys waist his tears streamed down his face and he laid his head gently against marinette's steady shoulder. 

His lip quivered and he sighed trying to regain a certain composure before he spoke

"M-m-my d-dad h-he t-t-told m-me I was w-worthless a-and h-he s-said I was to b-blame f-for my m-m-m-mom's leaving!" He struggled on the last words coughing his cat ears clung to his shiny blond hair and even his tail quivered against the floor. 

Marinette felt her body heat up anger rose in her core she pulled one arm away from chat's waist placing her hand in his hair. 

"Chat don't listen to your dad he's obviously idiotic if he thinks someone as sweet as you would drive away your mom your smart and kind and funny and he probably has some internal belief that it's his fault for your mom leaving and that's why he's trying to pin it on you and you're not worthless you and ladybug have saved Paris together tons of times obviously you and her are partners I'm sure she'd be lost without you" Marinette finished by now chat had almost stopped shivering he panted against Marinette's knee her fingers spreading the sweaty strands of his blond hair 

"T-thanks princess" he commented his eyes closed slowly and his ears stood up slowly. Marinette brushed his hair with her fingers branding it gently across his forehead chat purred low in his throat and his nose nuzzled gently against her jaw line his eyes popped open and he stared up at marinette. 

Loving green emeralds met her ocean pearls. 

Chat's eyes moved from marinette's eyes to her lips and he unconsciously licked over his own lips he sat up in her lap towering over her slightly. Marinette could barely breathe she knew what was going to happen before it even happened but she was stilled to movement. Slowly his wet lips met her's. 

Heat flushed over her face and she could feel a blush form against her cheeks. 

Pulling away chat steadied his body so that his legs wrapped around her waist they still sat against the floor marinette still sitting crisscross his gloved hands on ethier sides of her face. He pulled her in again and marinette wrapped her arms around his waist clawing at the small of his back. 

This was wrong on so many levels! Starting with she was kissing her partner and ending with he was extremely vulnerable right now. 

But it was also right because if she stopped the kiss now he could run off crying and get into trouble or something. Even though she didn't doubt chat's ability to fight through his emotions it might be a lot safer for her to let it slide just this once. 

Her back still ached and chat took care of that running his delicate claws down her spinal cord she shivered and gasped breaking the kiss. For the first time in what felt like all night chat smiled that loveable shit eating grin he always had on his face when he was with ladybug. 

Marinette shivered in his grasp. Her muscles clenched and she could tell chat was staring at her face. She pulled herself together long enough to yank her head back to his gaze. 

Big mistake

His lips crashed into her's and within seconds all she could feel was the sweltering gasoline that leaked out of her pores and started a fire in the pit of her stomach. Making matters worse chat's tounge licked marinette's bottom lip no longer in control she allowed him in her fingers dug into the small of chat's back. 

His tounge explored her mouth and a sexual kind of thrill swept her off her feet making her bite down on chat's tounge. 

A small mewl left his mouth and he continued to savor her taste. Marinette could barely keep herself from attacking chat but she held steady pulling away from him a static electricity left her lips wet and shocked. Chat moaned now from loss of contact his hands dropped to the floor realizing that that was it for him for tonight. 

Marinette felt almost guilty now and chat pulled away from her body completely he stood up nodding to marinette as he made his way to the window. 

"I'd better go" he commented crawling towards the top window 

"Wait chat I don't think it's safe for you to go out right now you're still really emotional..." Marinette trailed looking at the ground chat walked over to her his eyes shown brightly he placed a single hand on marinette's shoulder 

"I'll be fine" chat said almost emotionless by this time marinette nodded and scanned the floor as she heard chat lept out her window. 

Marinette retired to her bed closing her eyes before Tikki could lecture her on the grave she had just dug for herself. 

A drifting thought clouded her head and he eyes shot open I wonder if I really do know chat behind the mask


	2. Let the games begin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir visits marinette again only for her to ask him a question that he merely laughs at thus the games begin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos and the comment I gladly appreciate it

Marinette breathed in the frosty air on her balcony. 

Wind whipped against her exposed skin. All she wore was a sweater she had tossed on her neck, face and collorbone turning red from the stinging needles that the wind stabbed into her pale skin. Tikki sat shaking on her shoulder a chocolate chip cookie clung to her chest as she bit of small pieces chewing rationally. 

"Marinette why are we out here?" She asked as another strong gust of wind flushed against the pair almost pushing Tikki off marinette's shoulder

"I just wanted to see the stars" Marinette obviously lied seeing as how she was longing along the tops of the buildings 

"Yeah sure" Tikki responsed and with that she was gone Marinette sighed pouting it had been several days since the black alley cat had come to visit her and she was getting slightly worried. 

It wasn't like her to get worried about her partner but in this case it was as though he had been gone without a trace like she had imagined him the entire time they knew each other. Akuma attacks had been less frequent but still chat failed to show up for patrol and when ever she tried to call him the call would disconnect before the first ring. 

Marinette hadn't blamed Tikki for retreating inside she was closing in on the thought herself when the wind whipped against her skin for the last time. Getting sick wasn't optional and as soon as her descent down the latter began. It stopped when she heard a familiar sound.

She stopped looking back as the sound of chat's happy howling filled the air. Her awestruck look unconsciously spread across her face as she watched the black cat jump onto the closest building to the bakery before he landed right in front of her. 

"Chat Hey!" 

"Happy to see me princess?" He asked charmingly Marinette pouted scanning the blonde cats face he was flushed from the cold giving his face a nice red coloring while his eyes shown heavily in the moonlight and his tail whipped back and forth being the only thing Marinette could really see considering it was still pretty dark outside 

"Come on inside you silly kitty" 

She led the way chat quickly dashing inside after her Marinette sighed as she looked around her empty room seeing that Tikki had found a safe hiding spot for the time remaining. 

"So where have you been lately kitty ladybug has been fighting crime all by herself lately" Marinette spoke first a slight tone of ladybugs sass held strong in her voice 

"I was super busy lately I mean you have no idea I was trilled to finally get out of my house." Chat replied pushing his point further by falling to the ground in exasperation 

Marinette couldn't help but giggle at this gesture. 

"So how about you princess anything happen since I saw you last?" 

"Oh yeah life's been crazy I'm head over heels tired" Marinette implied falling on her bed and laughing at how much she had slightly pushed the truth

Chat sat up looking around her room maybe because last time he was a bucket full of emotions he hadn't noticed but now it seemed as though these photos were the only thing in Marinette's room. He walked over to her bed picking off one picture he had remembered from late October that he had taken for a fall photo shoot looking from the photo to the wall and back again. 

"Hey no touching" Marinette snatched the picture from his gloved hand putting it back on the wall a breathy sigh left her lips as she looked on at the wall chat had been staring at this whole time 

"So you're purrty in love with this guy on your wall huh" chat teased falling onto Marinette's bed next to her elbows dug into the mattress and gloved hands supported his neck in holding up his head. 

"What's it to you kitty?" Marinette asked suddenly scratching chat behind his cat ear this action making him purr with delight. 

"Well it was just a question princess no need to get purrtective" chat smirked Marinette rolled her eyes at this pun rolling over so that she was laying on her back. 

After several minutes of silence chat rolled over on top of her and almost uncomfortable postion seeing as how they were laying vertically and the bed was horizontal Marinette's socked feet rubbed against the cold hardwood. Chat's face right above her's only inches away he was about to lean down to kiss her.... 

"Will you tell me who you are kitty?" Marinette asked so softly and so fast that chat had figured he'd imagined it though that didn't stop him from backing away from the girl to scan her face for signs that she might be joking. 

"W-what?" 

"Will you tell me who you are I know as a superhero you have to keep your identity a secret but I kinda want to know who you are underneath your mask" Marinette whispered toying with the ends of chat's mask running her thumb along the edges 

Chat blinked twice before the all knowing shit eating grin he was known for appeared across his face Marinette watched and shook her head slightly wishing she had refrained from asking the question in the first place. 

"Well it wouldn't be as fun if I just told you princess you have to claw beneath my surface before I'll tell you" he winked and Marinette sighed 

"Meaning?" 

"Meaning I'll play a little game with you a guessing game to find out who I really am underneath this sinful exterior" 

Marinette blinked at chat watching his facial features carefully to see if he was ever going to stop grinning when he didn't she sighed again 

"Ok chat I'll play your little game but what are the rules?" Marinette pried 

Chat leaned closer planting a single kiss on Marinette's lips a kiss so sweet and hot that Marinette couldn't bare when he let go feeling dizziness start to cloud her eyes and her skin flushed immediately being outside for almost an hour waiting for chat didn't matter. 

"This is my game so there are none" chat whispered huskily his body curved as he felt Marinette's fingers run over the small of his back gripping his belt just as easily as that his tounge lashed out to met her's. Her smaller tounge danced around his in a quest for dominance. 

Marinette suddenly pulled away making chat whimper from loss of contact. 

"And when do we start this game?" 

"Tomorrow"


	3. Let the breads be ever in your favor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette has to play by chat's rules and for her that's not good at all

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so glad this book has taken off and I would gladly appreciate some spread love to my other book you know if you guys want to that is

A sigh escaped the black haired girls lips and she slid down the cold tile of the bathroom wall. 

Marinette was never one to get mad at alya for anything because alya was a best friend to her and when she first met her alya helped her destroy the huge egotistical bitch that was indeed the blue eyed blonde haired girl in her class since she'd first started going to this school. 

But Marinette simply wanted some quiet today. 

Her mind had been lost in space as she tried to think of who her black kitten could possibly be. Nino was out because he had been around her and chat before it couldn't be Nathaniel because Nathaniel Didn't like chat noir... All the possible choices raced through her head until the last boy in her class Adrien Agreste 

"No no no no no way a sane guy like Adrien could be chat chat's so.......and Adrien's so....." Marinette complained out loud to Tikki letting her head fall into her hands.

"Marinette you shouldn't get caught up in this alya is going to get worried about you and besides chat and you start playing the guessing game tonight it shouldn't be to hard to figure out who he is" 

"Yeah cause there aren't millions of guys in Paris right?" Marinette replied sarcastically just as she stopped talking Tikki dipped away hearing the sound of the bathroom door opening before Marinette. 

Marinette stood up putting on a cheeky grin as alya appeared At the door. 

"Girl what are you doing in here?" She asked shaking her head Marinette shrugged 

"I just needed to think" 

"About what nevermind that's not important what's important is Adrien and Nino invited us to have lunch with them!" Alya announced grabbing Marinette's hand and dragging her from the bathroom. 

Marinette's face flushed at the thought of having lunch with Adrien but almost immediately after a guilty pang filled her core. After everything she'd done with chat she felt guilty being with Adrien her bottom lip hung from her teeth as she was dragged along by alya to the two boys who now stood in front of the school. 

"Hey Marinette!" Adrien pipped up suddenly when they appeared seeming almost to thrilled to see her. 

Alya noticed to throwing a surprised glance at Nino before smiling at Marinette who continued to keep her head down not looking at Adrien even after she replied. 

Adrien looked almost sad that she didn't look up and finally shrugged it off as Nino threw an arm over the blondes shoulder and alya grabbed Marinette's arm slinging her's into it as Marinette finally lifted her head a pink blush formed across it and alya could do nothing more then laugh. 

***

Night finally hit and Marinette had finished her homework. Tonight she had no need to check her window before a certain cat knocked softly. 

Marinette didn't realize how fast she had moved till the lock was opened and chat crawled through embracing Marinette with a heated kiss. 

"Mmmnn" Marinette smiled into the kiss tracing the arch in his back with her right hand and gripping his belt with her left causing chat to bit down on her lip in response. 

Another moan vibrated between the two. chat's ears twitched as Marinette moved them closer to her bed falling back a giggle breaking their kiss. Chat pressed his lips firmly against Marinette's clawing at her lower back and sensuating stronger moans from the back of her throat. Their tounges making long strands of salvia each one breaking between there mouths. 

Marinette hummed into the kiss forcing a moan from chat and placing her fingers in a place slightly lower then where it had started. Chat bit his lip pulling away as Marinette's fingers squeezed this area on him causing his suit to feel a little tighter between her thighs. 

"Princess please I-I" 

"What what's wrong?" Marinette asked sweetly tilting her head to the side innocently curling her free hand through chat's hair. 

Chat took this time to pant now his ears had settled to a calm postion as well as his tail. 

"I wanted to take you out tonight for a little night on the town" chat replied once he had straightened out he ran his gloved hand over Marinette's curves watching her body dip from the motion a small smirk ran across his face.

Marinette shivered in his grasp and his clawed hand felt a whole new part of her body. His fingers felt underneath Marinette's shirt running his thumb over the fabric of her bra. His head dipping into her neck and bitting her above her collorbone. 

"Ch-chat" Marinette whined into his ear chat felt warmth run over his body and he bit down on Marinette's collorbone hard enough to make her arch up into him both teens feeling dizzy now and chat had to remove his hand to steady himself above marinette. 

"I got distracted we've gotta leave now" chat announced taking Marinette's hand her pulled her into a comfortable spot on his back legs wrapped tightly around his belt hands centered on his broad shoulders. 

He thrust open the window pulling the black haired girl out with him. 

***

"Chat where are we going?!" Marinette groaned as chat jumped to the next roof they had been running for what felt like hours and if her parents found out she snuck out late at night with the Parisian superhero her parents would have a cow along with the barn. 

"Almost there trust me princess!" Chat yelled back to her one finally leap centered them in front of a large building it was quiet and all Marinette could hear was crickets.

She became almost restless as she looked over the building in the dark a light shining from the sky above right on the top of the roof where Marinette could just make out a cross she folded her arms and chat took this time to drag her inside 

"Chat why'd..." Marinette was cut off by a gloved finger pressed to her lips she lowered chat's hand as she saw a deep look spread over chat's face he looked up at the celling 

The beautiful glass celling contained many different colors gods of all kinds streched above a sky light made by someone breaking the roof or what could only be thought of as an accident by an earthquake or some other natural disaster shown blue moonlight into the dark room. 

Marinette hadn't realized chat had left her side until she looked at the scattered chairs in the corner where he was now picking up a bible that layed astray on the floor the old book dusty and worn out falling apart at the seams. 

"When I was younger I used to come here with my mom every Sunday when dad was away. She used to assure me that no person was bad or that people might have specific priorities that kept them from realizing that there main priority was what was right in front of them" chat spoke softly handing the old book to Marinette a closer look provide Marinette the ability to see that the book had suffered from water damage and that the pages were brown. 

Though she still held the book in her hand looking up at chat's expression she could tell he was feeling thoughtful think those memories over in his head. 

Chat fingered the peeling walls and Marinette questioned the memories she had now. Were they anything compared to chat's. She'd always known chat had daddy issues and that his mom had disappeared but she never realized how deep his memories were. 

The next time her eyes met his she was caught in another kiss his gloved hands pocketed the sides of her face and he hummed softly to her. 

"What was that for?" 

"I wanted to kiss you in the place that I hold dearest to my heart princess" 

Marinette flushed at his words once again she slipped her hands around his waist kissing his cheek. 

"What does this have to do with your secret identity?" Marinette asked softly her fingers twisted into his belt enlarging it around chat's waist. 

Chat planted one more kiss on Marinette's lips before his reply rang through the dark church 

"You'll Find out"


	4. You're going straight to my head

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien realizes this game is hurting him more than its hurting Marinette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the hits, bookmarks, and comments I appreciate it.

Adrien sat up in his bed turning his attention to the clock on his dresser. 

"Five minutes early" he groaned last night had been rough after he had returned Marinette home he had to rush home with only seconds till he transformed back. 

He hoisted himself out of his bed falling onto the floor as he did so he grunted still in sleep shock before he heard the laughter of his insensitive kwami 

"What's wrong dragging me to a emotional love affair got you sleepy now?" Plagg asked rhetorically and unapologetic to the blond boy scratching his head. 

Adrien eventually pulled himself together and made his way to the bathroom like a drunk man staggering and almost tripping over his own two feet. He stripped down as a greedy plagg munched on his morning camembert. He sucked his teeth as the warm water washed over his body and he realized what his dream state had done to him. 

A tap of his finger enlightened a shiver to wrench through his body he ran one wet hand through his messy hair his persona shining through the disguise at which he tried to keep. He sighed grabbing the soap he lathered his right hand with it before grasping his problem area and stroking slowly. 

He bit his lip as a moan escaped water falling down his shoulders and stomach and just over the point were it would wash off the soap he continued stroking a little faster his body going into almost pure shock and his vision blurred his head falling back into the water drenching his hair fully and making it fall into his eyes. 

He pushed the wet strands away pacing himself to move faster bitting his lip a little harder to keep plagg from hearing his moans. 

His mind wandered making it harder for him to keep quiet as he thought of his black haired classmate stroking him and bitting his neck while she whispered sweet nothings into his ear. 

Faster.... 

Panting sounded the room besides the rush of warm water that sprayed from the shower. A strong sensation filled his core and he gasped as it rushed out of him a small splat sounded and he resumed washing as he went soft still panting a little.

"Oh god" Adrien whispered grabbing the soap once again to finish washing. 

Once he was done he rushed down stairs plagg straddled in his pocket. He couldn't wait for night to fall so he could kiss Marinette once again to watch her flush and gasp as his claws ran up and down her back. for her to grip his belt and his ass as he bit her neck.

He had to shake the thoughts from his head he bit his lip finishing his breakfast he left the bowl for Natalie to take care of and rushed off to the car outside. 

\--- 

Adrien yawned joining Nino in the hallway and giving him a fist bump. 

"Hey dude" Nino said putting and arm around Adrien's shoulder 

"What's up?" Adrien asked trying to make conversation before Nino had the time to answer alya walked up with Marinette who happened to be eating a lollipop oh god why 

Adrien squeezed his legs together trying not to watch the black haired girl the red candy swirling around her tounge and leaving her lips with a sticky red coloring. If he kissed her now sure it would raise questions but it would also be better then kissing her at night because the candy would still be present.... 

"Adrien Adrien Adrien!" A voice smacked him from his thoughts he finally snapped out of it to see Marinette looking so flushed it was intoxicating alya and Nino exchanged glances while watching their best friends. 

"Sorry I was s-staring come on Nino!" Adrien stuttered grabbing his best friends wrist and yanking him down the hall so fast that in minutes they had disappeared

Alya turned to Marinette who had taken the lollipop from her mouth and was staring awe struck in the direction the two boys had fled her face still Crimson and her mouth hung open that is until alya closed it for her tapping her best friends head. 

"Looks like that lollipop is gonna get you a lot of attention from Adrien if you use it wisely" alya purred in Marinette's ear making Marinette go the color of a red rose. 

The bell rung and Marinette and alya ran to class ducking in to the classroom minutes before the teacher. 

Adrien sweated once Marinette had taken her seat the lollipop still in her mouth he tried to focus looking to the board but everytime his thoughts referred back to how good It would be to kiss Marinette right now how sticky and hot her mouth would be how amazing it would feel to run his tounge all around her delicious mouth how enticing it would be to coat her neck in kisses before bitting her sensitive pale skin and to drown in the amazing sound of her moans.... 

"Adrien! Jeez dude what's up with you lately?" Nino asked suddenly Adrien almost jumped out of his skin looking over his best friends face before averting his eyes where the teacher stood in front of him. 

He groaned as she placed a slip on his desk 

"Detention for an hour after school my dad's not gonna like this" Adrien thought 

***  
"Having to go to bed early has its perks don't you think plagg?" Adrien asked leaping out the window his long black belt followed. Adrien could feel plagg roll his eyes as they leapt from building to building on their way to Marinette's house. 

"Ugh I'm so tired of you and Marinette making kissy faces at each other!" Plagg complained loudly chat ignored him jumping to he last roof he was about to knock on the window when he saw a glimpse of Marinette her eyes fixated on a picture. 

It was probably the picture of him without the mask he smirked knocking now. Within two seconds tops he was inside his tail swishing as Marinette kissed him hotly. 

She had pulled him onto the floor not giving him time to react properly his eyes shut quickly as Marinette's tounge flew into his mouth making him moan from deep in his throat 

"Oh.I.missed.you.kitty" Marinette remarked in between kisses chat couldn't help but purr at this sign of affection. His fingers ran down her back clawing at her sensitive spot and her back arched allowing chat to kiss the corners of her mouth before he moved to her neck humming at the spot near her pulse. 

"Mmm" Marinette moaned into his ear a gasp was wrenched from her when chat bit down on her collorbone kissing and licking the spot moving back up upwards to kiss the alliance of her neck and shoulder. 

"Ch-chat!" Marinette dragged out her moan letting her head fall back into chat's left hand which immediately undid her ponytails allowing chat to run his fingers through her luscious hair the strands falling against his gloved Palm. 

He pulled away from her neck when she pushed his head up curling his hair between her fingers 

"Chat do you think we can pause on the game tonight because I wanna have a little fun" Marinette proclaimed looking at chat devilishly chat gulped nodding 

"What'd you have in mind?" He asked he now took the time to realize that Marinette wasn't wearing a bra and he became even more aware once she had slipped his gloved hand up her shirt to squeeze the right one. 

"Chat ahh!" Marinette moaned chat was floating at that beautiful sound that filled his ears his name and her moan fit together like a puzzle peice. He shivered cupping it lightly as Marinette guided his hand rubbing the nipple with his gloved thumb. 

He was barely hanging onto life now watching Marinette's erotic face. He wished he could touch her with his bare hand feeling skin to skin contact. Marinette eventually allowed him the luxury to move on his own and his other hand shot under her shirt cupping the other breast even with the gloves he had to admit they felt amazing and were the perfect size for her not to big and not to small they fit her. 

Marinette bit her lip staring into chat's eyes as he played with her breasts paying special attention to her nipples which he pinched every so often making Marinette moan louder. She licked her lips as chat took it to a whole new level dipping his head into her chest and licking the red buds. 

His tounge latched onto the right one and Marinette could feel his teeth grinding ever so lovingly over it as well. Her hand found a new spot on chat's body moving from her shirt to cup him softly chat's ears flinched and he moaned into her chest kissing the spot between her beautiful cups. 

"Chat more!" She whined wrapping her legs around his waist he took this opportunity to take her left breast fully in his mouth sucking lightly 

She gasped gripping him harder and running her fingers over the area she had been gripping her nails grased over it. Eventually Marinette pulled him away from her breast suffering the consequences as the cold wind whipped her nipples making them harder. 

She grasped chat's bell pulling it down so that she could touch his collorbone looking into his eyes she buryed her head in his neck layering the spot with kisses so hot they burned him each time like asphalt against tires his skin burned red flushed his cheeks. The temperature increased and he bit his lip bending upwards to give her more room almost like he was trained once Marinette had slipped her fingers under his belt again he sat down on her lap. 

The perfect spot finally appeared and Marinette matched the intensity of his bit with her own bitting his collorbone so hard he almost came on himself white flashes ran over his eyes and dizziness emerged making him lean back a little but was stopped by Marinette's hands on the small of his back. 

"You wanna stop kitty?" Marinette asked huskily 

"Not even a little princess" chat panted 

"Then let's continue" Marinette whispered


	5. And I'm heading straight for the edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Starting the game up once again chat realizes they're back where they started no closer to finding out his secret or maybe that's how the game is played....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably less smut in this chapter just cause 
> 
> Also please check out my tumblr: http://shabutta8.tumblr.com thanks guys

Marinette tried her best to pace her self with her work focusing on her work but her thoughts clouded becoming one single distraction for the black haired girl.

When push came to shove Marinette had never had a problem pushing chat to the curb and letting him fall into the pits of rejection and despair. But things were slightly different now she couldn't stop thinking about the black cat his gorgeous green eyes and his messy blond hair perfect for her fingers to grip and pull on when they were kissing. 

Black claws inching up her back while his warm tounge licked ever corner of her mouth. His moans sexy making her feel hot as if someone had turned on the oven and put her and chat inside. The game barely mattered to her she just wanted chat to play with her maybe even go all the way..... 

Marinette sprang at this thought she shook her head looking at her partially done work her teeth caught her bottom lip and she sighed picking up her pencil and allowing the metal just below the eraser to catch between her teeth and her tounge swirling it around in her mouth. 

"That cat will be the death of me" Marinette sighed returning to her work. 

\--- 

Adrien who had been doing more day dreaming then focusing had overheard Marinette having to physically stop himself from making that shit eating grin. He cleared his throat looking at Nino who looked like he was having trouble. 

Adrien shook his head looking at the work in front of him. 

"No she couldn't be referring to a certain black cat who visited her every night could she?" Adrien thought this time he couldn't help but grin putting his head down to hide the evidence. 

He had had a hard time deciding where to take Marinette tonight but he had finally decided and it was going to be fun.... Well maybe just for him but it was still going to be fun. 

He pulled himself together sneaking a glance at the black haired girl from the corner of his eye she looked focused compared to how she had been earlier and wasn't paying him any mind that is until alya saw him and pushed Marinette's elbow making her look up Adrien tried to play it off by smiling but that only made Marinette fall out of her chair and onto the floor. Because this happened so often in their class people only stared. 

He gritted his teeth as alya helped the poor girl up quickly he turned around. 

Was it possible that Marinette liked his chat noir side as well as his Adrien side even without knowing they're the same person inside? He pursued this idea clicking his teeth as he worked even though his mind was elsewhere. 

*** 

Marinette sighed bitting the pen in her mouth so hard Tikki was scared it was ethier going to pop in her mouth or pop and get ink everywhere. She was so mad at herself for falling out of the chair in front of Adrien she could spit. 

By now Marinette could tell things had gone too far with chat noir to back out thus she had to stay in the game but she still had feelings for Adrien. Time ticked in her brain thinking of how long she had known chat and Adrien the flirt and the sane she loved both of them equally it was hard to feel guilty about liking chat as well as Adrien because Adrien had never been so sweet to Marinette and sure maybe that was because she had never actually talked to him without doing something stupid besides two occasions. 

But that was only because her mind had drifted away from her crush being in front of her and had been on something different. Adrien didn't really seem to see her as more then a friend and sure that was ok but sometimes as a high school girl Marinette just wanted to feel free like she didn't have the guilt of liking two boys at once. 

Technically it just meant that Marinette could be open minded to the idea of two different guys in her life one being like a boyfriend to her while the other was more of a boy that always felt out of reach... 

Her thoughts shattered like glass breaking when a knock sounded in her room. She looked to the window to see that all too familiar face. She rolled her chair over to the window unlocking it and pulling the blond inside she was about to embrace him when he held a finger to her lips. 

"First let's see where this game takes us then we can see where tonight takes us" chat cooed into her ear Marinette finger his suit along his chest where his nipples should be. chat bit his lip to keep from whining. 

"But kitty I wanna play with you" Marinette whined softly without words chat pointed to the clock which read 9:48 Marinette nodded in a silent surrender and chat picked her up pulling her out the window and up onto the rooftop. 

\---  
Marinette layed her head against chat's back as he ran feeling the bumps between roof tops the street lights lite up the street with a soft beckoning yellow each shine more beautiful then the last. The moon shining elegantly onto the tops of the roofs giving just enough light for chat to jump onto each one with fail. 

The closed store fronts beautiful banners blew in the cool air fall wasn't so bad tonight and Marinette could practically taste the wind tonight. 

A light thud was the only thing you could hear from their landing and chat placed two hands on his hips. What could only be the sound of music fluttered Marinette's ears chat grabbed her wrist before she could protest and pulled her inside. 

From the outside Marinette thought this place was an arcade but from the inside it was like a club usher played from the speakers and Marinette was awestruck by the strobe lights of the disco ball hanging off the ceiling. The place packed with mostly teenagers but a scattered amount of young adults crept around drinking from large red cups and passing around what Marinette really hope was just a paper bag with food but immediately dismissed this idea once a guy stuck his face into it and pulled away looking dazed. 

"Love in this club in this club!" Chat sang over the music playfully pulling Marinette's wrist and spinning her into his chest before spinning her away and letting her head fall back. Marinette giggled at this action pulling close to chat a heavy dose of heat flushed her face. 

Almost like someone had turned a vacuum on and blown it in her face. Chat immediately applied tounge to this action dipping Marinette's head slightly her arms wrapped around his neck and her fingers crepted into his blond hair. 

Making this kiss slightly more rough as she abused his mouth bitting on his bottom lip and pulling it away from the source. Chat hissed smirking as he pushed back into the kiss. 

"Mmm" he moaned Marinette's tounge forced it's way around the corners of chat's mouth toying with his sensitive spots and pressing deeper moans out of his throat heavy breathing followed the break of this kiss. 

"Chat will you explain today why we're here?" Marinette asked once she had control of her lungs 

"Nope you'll just have to wait and see" chat retorted pulling Marinette to the middle of the dance floor at first Marinette's shy persona flocked over her but once she got the hang of it chat couldn't keep up her hips moving perfectly to the rhythm. 

Chat watched her a jubilant look unlike any he'd ever seen expressed its interest on Marinette's face. While her curves showed beautifully in the strobe lighting other people cheered watching Marinette's happy composure she was really good and chat felt a light dance from his heart if he never had ladybug that void would instantly subside and instantly be replaced with Marinette. 

He'd never seen her this happy and it bought tears to his eyes as he remembered how his mom used to dance when she'd walk into the kitchen or when she would be outside. 

"Chat what's wrong?" Marinette's happy look drained and concern replaced it. Chat hated himself for taking that happy look of her face but he couldn't help but think about his beautiful mother ever time he looked at that amazing look on Marinette's face when she smiled. 

"Your smile it reminds me of..." Chat trailed and Marinette pulled him from the crowd to a more vacant are 

"Your mom?" Marinette answered chat smiled nodding which immediately made Marinette giggle realizing they were happy tears. Her fingers danced in his shiny blond hair before reaching his neck where it laid idle she pulled him close hugging him tightly. 

"You're amazing chat don't ever think less of yourself" 

Chat blinked and he could feel his stomach tying knots and his heart jumping in his chest his hands finally found her back hugging her. He smiled into her hair.


	6. Into the depths

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette had to skip out on school that day because she was "sick"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for 1159 hits guys!!! I couldn't be happier 
> 
> Ps: will someone please explain to me how to take of the thing that says completed because this book is far from over

Marinette layed restless in bed she had faked sick to stay out of school thanks to the fatigue of last nights run with chat.

It was lunch time at school when she finally awoke to bird at her window. The song felt as if it were for her and she melted at the beautiful symphony played against her window pane loud and proud against her heart strings it moved her to a smile bright enough to outshine the sun as chat would say. 

"Hello princess!" Yelled chat surprising Marinette so badly that she fell to the floor with a light thud. Chat gritted his teeth climbing through the window and helping her up. 

"Aww chat what the hell!" Marinette groaned chat was all too apologetic as Marinette sat down on her bed looking at the sexy alley cat. Since his last visit Marinette had mad an attempt to keep her window open just for him so that he could just slid in and they could spend a greater amount of time together. 

"Sorry princess it's just I-i uh came to see you!" Chat stuttered Marinette scratched her head looking at chat suddenly she blinked before a question ran over her lips. 

"Wait how'd you know I was home?" Marinette asked 

"I was out taking a stroll and I saw you in the window" chat responded quickly "nailed it" he thought to himself smirking. 

"So I know you're a teenager you must have school how come you left school to see me" Marinette replied barely budging as chat sat down beside her. 

"It's lunch time at my school" he said quickly he was close by now and Marinette could feel his hot breath against her face his tail swished against her bed sheets and her back arched as she felt the all to familiar touch of his claws running up her spine. 

"Would you be mad at me if I took the time now to kiss you?" He asked his eyes following her tounge as it slithered against her bottom lip. 

"I'd be mad if you didn't kitty" Marinette replied pressing her warm lips against his the kiss began slow her hand not knowing where to go as it slid into his hair and down his back her other hand pressed firmly against his neck touching his erratic pulse. 

Heat flushed her pinked skin as the kiss deepened becoming more rough as Marinette bit chat's bottom lip. 

"Princess nnn!" He moaned into her mouth panting following his gasps. Marinette's tounge slid into his open mouth tasting every depth of his wet caverns. 

Saliva coated his bottom lip as he bit down gently on Marinette's tounge pulling it farther away from the source. Marinette finally broke the kiss touching her finger tips to chat's thighs and running her finger up the tight spandex.

"Marinette you know how painful that will be for me" chat begged his legs spread by now. 

Marinette giggled pushing chat down on her bed so that his head made a light thud on the wall. He moaned again Marinette's heavenly fingers ran up and down his sides exploring the curves of his shape. 

Her thumb picking a special place on his body his nipple. He gasped his mouth hung open as her thumb curved into the flesh through his suit his tail jumped and shook at this new movement and he sighed his back arched looking at Marinette's expression. 

The sight almost made him cum. 

Her bottom lip was caught in her mouth and her eyes teased full of lust a devilish grin plastered onto her normally happy face. 

He had never seem something so sinful in his life his quiet some what clumsy friend Marinette was a little greedy and power hungry her self and that worked the fire growing in his pit all the more to rage. Her tounge lashed out to lick over the spot she had been playing with and chat couldn't help but moan out loudly. Even through the suit her tounge was like hot coal against his skin soothing his aches and pushing his pains. 

He could feel an erection forming and it was tight and painful. Marinette had found a new way to play this game one that was against the rules chat had never made. 

"Sss princess I-I'm gonna explode" he hissed softly Marinette grinned cheekily 

"Transform back and I'll take care of your little problem" Marinette issued chat bit his lip so hard he was scared it was gonna bleed. 

"That would make this game all the less fun if you knew so soon who I really was" 

"Yeah but your little problem would be over" Marinette said running splayed fingers over his bulge chat hissed 

"Oh you play dirty I like that" 

Marinette had moved between his legs down on her knees on the floor she sat patiently awaiting chat's movements. 

"I'll make you a deal kitty if you tell me the reasoning for all the places we went lately I'll help you out" 

Chat thought this deal over fraying over how mad Marinette might be if he told her the reason for him dragging her all those places was just because he wanted her to hang out with her the way he hung out with his mother all those years ok. 

He pursed his lips before nodding. Marinette smiled going over to her drawer and pulling out a scarf carefully wrapping the cloth around her eyes she returned to the floor allowing chat enough time to untranform Plagg sucked his teeth drifting to a random area and allowing Adrien to think over the situation before him. 

Marinette sat almost still in front of him hands on her knees scarf around her eyes awaiting his movements if felt wrong almost as if he were taking advantage of her but he couldn't feel guilty for to long as Marinette began to shift uncomfortably on her knees. 

"Mmm if only you could see how sexy you look princess" Adrien muttered more to himself then to Marinette. 

He tipped Marinette's head back pulling down his blue jeans as well as his boxers shifting his feet back and forth his toes curled as he pressed his tip to Marinette's lips her mouth opening seconds after. First his tip then his shaft slid in and a long drawn out gasp could be heard from blocks away as he slowly thrust inside her mouth taking advantage of each corner. 

He thought his tounge felt good in her mouth but that was nothing compared to this new feeling. His fingers finally being allowed to curl freely in her bangs and his cock jerked in her mouth the pace teasing and draining sweat dripped down his forehead and he tossed his head back moans bouncing off the four walls of Marinette's bed room. 

He sighed which followed a moan from his throat Marinette's teeth ran gracefully over his shaft her throat humming against his cock. 

"P-princess!" Adrien whined a new fondness filled his chest as he felt his core squeezing the last of his thrusting speeding steadily into her mouth being gentle enough not to hurt her. Strained breaths left his body as he came his legs felt weaker then they had been this whole time Marinette struggling to swallow his heavy load. 

As his panting slowed he pulled his clothes back up transforming back and pulling the blindfold from off Marinette's eyes. Traces of his release foamed at the corner of her mouth and he quickly wiped it off. 

"How was I?" Marinette asked nervously blushing as chat helped her up. 

"Amazing just like everything else about you" he said planting a kiss against her lips she blushed harder looking away from his eyes as his hands crept up to her cheeks. 

"Maybe next time I'll reward you but you may not need to do that again as long as you don't know who I am under here" chat said pointing to his mask. 

"But I know who you are in here" Marinette answered pointing to his chest chat grinned pulling Marinette's hand up to his mouth he placed a kiss against it. 

"I love you princess" and with that he escaped before Marinette could answer.


	7. Kiss from a rose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A midnight stroll gives her time to realize how her life's changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> More of a sweet chapter for Mari thanks guys so much for reading this book i really appreciate it seriously thanks so much

A church bell sounded against her brain thoughts of chat's mysterious other crept back as she sat idle at her computer tapping her pencil softly against the table

"I don't know anymore Tikki..." Her trailed voice making a tired Tikki blink in response 

"Marinette you know there are other aspects to life besides guys right?" Tikki hinted gently Marinette's wistful face making her regret her choice of words completely.

"I know that Tikki maybe I should head out clear my head" a blink was all that followed the black haired girls words a smile soon appeared on tikki's face she quickly ducked into Marinette's small purse as Marinette headed down the stairs from the attic. 

*** 

it was chilly outside and the wind whipped at Marinette's hair. The sky had a beautiful smile on tonight as the sun waved goodbye the moon peaked up smiling as the stars danced around it. A blue cold enough to freeze the planet entirely struck home and Marinette stared up at this amazingly beautiful sight. You never realize how much you miss out on until you really start to look around.

"Tikki?" 

"Yeah Marinette"

"I-I think I love him back" Marinette's words far from unsure as she stared into the sea of lights above her. 

"That's great Marinette but what about Adrien?" This new question hit Marinette like a tilde wave. 

"Adrien" she thought he mind swam and she shuddered now she'd forgotten all about Adrien it was like he didn't exist anymore the thought made her head ache 

"Marinette?" Tikki's concerned voice smacked her back to reality 

"Tikki I-i don't know what am I gonna do I mean I still love Adrien but at the same time chat's been so sweet towards me all this time I don't know how to react to any of this" Marinette rambled her voice shaking slightly 

"Marinette the easiest thing to do is to wait things have a way of falling into place and you'll never guess how amazing it all is until it plays through" Tikki responded Marinette's breath hitched and she blushed suddenly a giggle escaped her throat and she nodded. 

"what would I do with out you?" Marinette asked hugging the small kwami to her face 

"Die of a panic attack" joked the red kwami back Marinette sighed placing her back in her back she raced home hoping to get their before chat noir arrived.


	8. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm gonna go real pg-13 in this chapter just a warning

Marinette slipped up into her room just in time to see a certain cat sitting on her bed looking at her wall. 

"So may I ask you a question princess?" Chat asked hearing Marinette's footsteps 

"You just did" Marinette giggled falling to her bed and immediately burying her fingers in chat's hair already discarding her bag on her desk chair. 

"A separate question?" Chat's serious expression made Marinette sit up nodding and folding her legs. Chat looked up at the pictures flooding her wall blinking before returning Marinette's concerned gaze. 

"Do you like this guys more than me?" Chat's question almost gave Marinette a heart attack her body clenched up and her palms sweated worried of how chat might feel if she told him the truth. 

"I liked this guy since before I met you and of course I loved him more then but now I feel a mutual love for the both of you which makes me feel slutty.." Marinette whimpered on the last words chat bit his lip looking at Marinette her face darkened and she traced a finger into the sheets. 

"Marinette liking more than one guy is nothing to be ashamed of...." 

"Sure liking but loving is somethings different all together I love him and I love you I love his saneness, his gentle approach towards everyone, how friendly he is, how amazing he smells, his eyes, his hair...... And I love you your playful attitude, your puns, your hair, your eyes, your smell, and your sweet personality." Marinette interrupted 

Chat's movements scared her he was so swift and gentle but still passionate and rough. All at once he captured her lips slipping his tounge into her mouth his fingers gripped impatiently into the soft skin of her waist at which he'd pushed up her shirt. 

"You're amazing Marinette don't ever think less of yourself I love you you're selfless, you're kind, you're thoughtful, you're sweet, a moment barely flies by without you crossing my mind anyone who ever gets the chance to hold you tell you they care and embrace your warmth is the luckiest person alive." Chat exclaimed suddenly his head flying to her neck

"Ahh chat what's gotten mmm into you?" Marinette asked in between a gasp and a moan. Her legs wrapped around chat's waist his bulge in between her thighs rubbing against her right thigh and making Chat moan 

"Marinette...." He groaned into her ear Marinette once again gasped her mouth opened and her head fell back against her pillow

Chat shuddered trailing hot kisses up and down her neck right along her vocal cords making her arch her back into him. Wanting wishing chat would find her sweet spot make her moan and cum. She didn't have to wait to long till he finally found it. Marinette's body arched and she saw stars her breath hitched and her fingers dug into chat's suit. 

"M-Marinette..." 

White flashes traveled over her eyes and her lip caught in between her front teeth her gaze returned to chat and now a mass murderer couldn't turn her off her nails still dug into chat as his lips again returned to her mouth. 

The kiss was anything but sensitive and sweet instead chat's teeth dug into her bottom lip and her room turned into a dessert sweat drenched her body as well as his she could felt the bruises appearing on her lip and chat's amazing tounge running across every nook and cranny of her mouth. 

Salvia dashed down her chin once this kiss broke and chat smiled devilishly. 

"I'm a little on edge tonight princess how bout you help your kitty out" he asked an almost begging look on his face now on his knees in front of Marinette. 

"Nah I'd rather tease you" Marinette replied her burning kiss sent flames racing across chat's wet skin. 

Her hands gripped at his ass and his tail swished as he moaned. Pants ran from his throat and his kiss drenched lips shivered. Eventually he returned them back to their original postion him right over her and her fingers still inching over his ass squeezing every now and then to enlighten his sexy moans. 

"P-princess!" He whined into her ear. 

He felt her smile in his neck and he gasped at the exchange that her fingers took from his ass to his bulge tingling sensations raced through his body and his lip caught between his front teeth his tounge dragged across his bottom lip and his cock twitched against her teasing fingers. 

Suddenly he was in a new postion Marinette's grinning face above him while he sat idle below her trying to catch his breath as well as process her next movements. 

"Ahh!" Chat moaned Marinette grinded against his erection placing her hands against the lower part of his chest. 

"What's wrong kitty?" She asked so innocently and so sexy all at once chat could barely think. 

Turned on Marinette was probably his favorite Marinette her curves made perfect for his fingers to play and her thighs a perfect breeding ground for a growing erection as well as her amazing mouth and devilish grin. 

"Mmm kitty" she moaned adding to the torture by sticking a single finger into her mouth and running it slowly over her bottom teeth chat could barely breath and now his hips moved on their own grinding into Marinette's warmth hastily. 

"No more mr nice kitty!" Chat proclaimed he grabbed Marinette slamming her back into the bed his thumbs dug into her skin pushing her shirt up he lathered his lips planting a single kiss to her heavenly hot skin before his teeth followed. 

"Chat!" Marinette gasped he dug his teeth a little harder just enough so that he could give her a good punishment but not to hard that blood would escape. 

He removed his teeth marveling at the redness appearing quickly against her skin. 

"Chat what the fuck!" Marinette gritted her teeth her eyes close he could tell she had orgasmed because of that bite maybe he'd gone to far.... 

"Princess I-I..." He finger caught his lip and her eyes opened slowly a smile crept over her lips a smile so dark it almost made him pee on himself. 

"That felt so good!" Marinette smiled her face flushed and her hair messy pinked lips curled into a grin and chat felt proud of himself for what he'd just done. Her fingers made their way to his hair and she gripped almost roughly. 

"Let's continue" she whispered huskily into his ear


	9. Panic on the rooftops

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A pause in her normal late night activities causes an angry Marinette to show through her ladybug mask

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys so much for the new comments I appreciate them I will try to update a 5000 year old flame soon

She gritted her teeth angrily as the wind blew harshly. 

She should be home. She should be in bed. She should be getting ready for chat to show up and for them to continue the game but instead she was stuck stuck outside in the freezing cold..... Her partner beside her.

Patrol had been easy the last few days no akumas hawkmoth seemed to have lost hope but today today was a whole other thing. As today a rampaging man shot people all over Paris paralyzing them many hurt as they tried to escape falling to the ground and coughing up blood when he would change the setting. 

"Let's finish this quickly" Marinette steamed hoping across to the other rooftop she flipped over tossing her yo-yo at the villian merely knocking him off balance her snickered aiming his gun towards her. 

She quickly dodged the bullets taking on a new angle as chat wrenched baton at the akuma who quickly shot his gun up knocking the baton away. Allowing ladybug enough time to throw her yo-yo making the weapon fly from his hand she knocked it to the ground. 

The man sneered as ladybug dove for the gun. He pushed himself up dashing for it at the same time. 

ladybug grabbed the gun holding it up about to smash the vile weapon when he gripped her wrist tightly she gasped in pain and he tossed her wrist throwing her to the ground the gun bouncing away from her reach. 

Once ladybug was down he proceeded back to his weapon when all of a sudden chat dove in front of him twirling his baton in one hand. 

"Not so fast army knight!" Chat yelled smirking his foot placed right in front of the gun. 

"How about you go back to your scratching post kitty I'm not in the mood!" The man said about 10 feet of distance separated them and by now ladybug was on her feet chat moved the gun with his foot kicking it in her direction. 

The man dove in front of the path at which chat had kicked the gun running for the teenage superhero her elbowed him hard in the chest knocking him to the floor. Running down the street and escaping the two. 

"Man that guy is tough and fast I didn't see that coming!" Chat commented trying to stand up an electric surge flooded his stomach where the man had elbowed him. 

Ladybug helped him up to his feet his baton held firmly in one hand. Her eyes fixated on the moon for a second before falling to the direction the man had fleed. 

"My lady you seem upset tonight or as if somethings troubling you" chat implemented her head turned swiftly to see just how close chat was his green eyes watching every feature on her face and his blond haired flowed beautifully in the wind all his features shining heavily in the moonlight watching the concern tipped along his eyebrows. 

"It's nothing chat for right now we have to get that akuma!" Ladybug implied her hand fell to her yo-yo as she tried her best to escape those sexy green pools tossing the end up to the roof and swinging her way up her feet landed on the roof with a thud seconds passed before chat followed. 

Her eyes followed the streets at which people layed ethier still or shaking blood trickling from their open mouths. This was one of the more dangerous akumas one that if not defeated quickly the whole of Paris might die. 

"My lady..." Chat called from behind her she froze at the very edge of the roof seeing the same man his gun towed securely in his hand a bright grin wrenched along his face his big belly shook and the glisten of the street lights shown against his belt buckle. 

"Chat noir and ladybug come and face your defeat give me your miraculouses or else all of Paris will suffer!" He proclaimed one hand on his hip. 

Her teeth gritted and she looked to chat. His face held the most amazing smile and his hands outstretched carefully to cup her hand his smile concerned still yet mesmerizing and understanding. 

"Let's do this" he exclaimed his hand made a fist and she quickly fist bumped him

"Pound it!" She agreed a smile finally rose against her pale face for the first time tonight she felt an almost happy reassurance. 

Her yo-yo swung to a tree nearby grasping a branch she swung near the villan big mistake as she barely dodged his next attack. Red bullets shot out quickly being blocked by her yo-yo which she circled in front of her body. Chat jumped down next using a clear shot to swing his baton down on the man's head. 

He ducked away dashing near ladybug who tossed her yo-yo to a new tree behind the big man. A laugh busted from his mouth and ladybug had no time to react a bullet cutting through her yo-yo string and knocking her to the ground with a hard thud. 

She shook her head forcing herself to her feet looking at her broken yo-yo string. 

"I should have used my lucky charm!" The thought dawned on her now her thoughts had been so crowded she realized that now she couldn't destroy the akuma and now she couldn't fix things. 

All the people laying in the streets waiting for her to save the day but she had been to stupid to realize that she had fucked up big time her thoughts clouded she had forgotten what had been most important saving the day. 

She looked up to see chat hissing and clawing the man's huge meaty hands wrapped tightly in his collor. 

Her broken yo-yo in tow. She felt powerless chat's baton layed glittering against the moonlight. She watched the heavy man approach her her eyes wide with anticipation she could do nothing she'd failed Paris and she'd failed chat. 

"Ladybug help please!" Chat cried still struggling she hadn't realized now but tears had formed in her eyes and her eyes fell to her red clad hands yo-yo laying limply in them. 

"I-I can't..." She cried she heard the akumas booming laugh felt him grip her collor chat still struggled but ladybug cried still in his grip.

It had never occurred to her that their was a river around here in fact she had no idea where they were at least she didn't know their was a river until her partner and her had been tossed into it.


	10. Never to far apart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir slowly blossoms but now how will Marinette fix her huge mistake and how will her civilian self suffer thanks to this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping more of you guys will comment and tell me what you think about this chapter and the other chapters to and for those who already have I thank you very much

Ladybug!... 

Distant, loud, earth shattering cry...... The water struck her ears before her breath collasped against her lungs drawing out from her mouth bubbles fading up to the clever moonlight blue of the water. 

She'd failed.... And now she was drowning in her pool of despair tears no longer visible and she couldn't see cat all she could see was the life she'd lived above her wash over her falling eye lids. 

The river didn't seem all that deep until you were actually swimming in it about 7-8 feet in and your problems depart.

Ladybug!.... 

The sound reverberates she was closer to her self then the blinding cold that would tell her she no longer walked this earth. Consciousness poked her and by now her ears rang whimpering, crying noises was all she heard her eyes fluttered slowly open to see her partner, her best friend, and her lover gloved hands covered his face and now she could feel his elbows dig faintly into her stomach. 

Now conscious she could feel the water in her lungs coughing to help it part ways with her body. 

"Ladybug y-you're alive!" Her partner shook with happiness his face jubilant with joy and his gloved hands shook as they fell to her shoulders pulling her close and hugging her recovering body. 

Ladybug felt cold and wet and had only now realized where they were. 

A lone bench sat not to far from a garbage can grass layering the area. Looking up to the sky you could see dawn rising and the sun kissing awake the remaining sleepers. 

"Ladybug I-I was so worried about you I pulled you out of the river and..... Y-you looked so pale.... And I was scared....." A cough stopped him midsentence and he shook 

"Chat.... I'm fine don't be scared I'm here" ladybug cooed into his ear hugging the poor kitten back. 

Otherwise quiet place became a little less quiet because of the small beep that shook her senses minutes till she'd transform back chat's ring beeping as well. 

"Chat we're going to transform back go feed your kwami and I'll go feed mine then meet me at the park!" Ladybug ticked to attention dashing away as quickly as she could. 

***   
Once she'd detransformed behind a building Marinette tried to find a place where she could get something for exhausted Tikki. 

"M-Marinette I know that you're upset and scared but maybe it'd be best if we just went home ...." 

"No way I could never show my face there I feel like an idiot I allowed my emotions to get the best of me one of the things as a superhero I promised to never do allowing chat to worm his way into my life was a ridiculous decision" 

"Marinette I know that's how you feel now but trust me don't blame chat or your emotions you're still young and you've got your whole life ahead of you it's only natural for everyone even superheroes to make mistakes we've all got things in our lives that might distract us and since chat is your partner and kinda like your boyfriend it's only natural that you'd feel so affected by him as ladybug and Marinette." Tikki said shaking slightly as she was cold from being caught in the earring in the cold tide. 

"I know Tikki but I let the entirety of Paris down including Adrien who I've been ignoring lately because of chat I feel so stupid!" Marinette chocked she shook her hair still drenched loose ends falling in front of her face and out of her ponytails 

"Marinette stop it! You're not perfect no one is not even ladybug you're beating yourself up over something stupid. Blocking yourself from your emotions and having a closed mind is something I feel you do all to often feeling a certain way over two guys is nothing to be ashamed of and nethier is letting your emotions get the best of you or letting them cloud your judgement the trick is to know how you're going to challenge these problems and make things better" 

Marinette sniffed blinking before looking at Tikki who had the most determined expression plastered on her little face. 

"You're right Tikki I think I've been really silly" Marinette replied as they turned a corner the streets were empty and so quiet a pin could be dropped blocks away and you might be able to hear it in the next town over. 

"Woah." Tikki said plainly looking around as she no longer really need to stay hidden.

Window panes were broken and glass layered the streets. Blood washed over the once clean roads and on the corners giving Marinette a strong pang in her stomach. Street lamps busted up and down the streets and electrical currents flowed from ripped out power lines. The worse of it had to have been the bodies that layed in the cars that crashed into buildings. Busted headlights blinked and air bags pillowed the innocent victims blood gushing from their heads. 

"Marinette we should go..." Tikki trailed as she could see the tears filling Marinette's eyes again. 

Eventually the two stumbled a long a diner which Tikki rushed into Marinette following slowly. Her head bowed as Tikki took advantage of the lone pies sitting a top the table. Glass borken in front of this place to empty but yet descent compared to the rest of town. 

"Marinette you need to eat how can you be ladybug if you haven't regained your strength?" Tikki asked swallowing the food in her mouth. 

"I just can't Tikki I can't help but feel like I've let everyone down" 

"Marinette you shouldn't blame yourself for something you can't control we'll fix it we'll fix it all after you eat I have to take you to someone important" 

\--- 

Adrien walked along the lonely road the aches and pains of his body roared. Plagg floating lazily next to him he could tell him and ladybug we're in for it once they met back. 

"Wow looks like ladybug really blew it this time." Plagg commented to Adrien's own annoyance 

"Plagg she just had an off day come to think of it she was pretty distracted and a little angry too" 

"I guess so but ladybug doesn't normally stoop so low when it comes to her ability to save Paris I mean this place is a wreck and ladybug didn't even think to use her lucky charm just brute strength against the guy..." 

"Plagg shut up! Ok just shut up like I said she had an off day she's probably hurting right now because she thinks she failed Paris I know you're not the type to have much remorse for people but can you for once just pretend like you care at all!" Adrien yelled his voice filled the empty streets. 

"Adrien I-I'm sorry...." Plagg trailed Adrien caught whiplash from how fast he snapped back to reality Plagg said sorry? Plagg the same kwami who never really seemed to care about anything but his stomach said sorry? 

"Plagg I-" 

"It's ok Adrien I guess I was being kinda inconsiderate I know how much you love her" Plagg teased making Adrien sigh a small laugh escaped his body and his wet hair shook against his head. 

"Anyway Adrien there's someone I need you to meet once I get some food" Plagg uttered flying a little ways ahead of Adrien. 

Adrien shook his head making his mangled wet hair fly back and forth as he followed behind the black kwami.


	11. Finding an internal state of peace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and plagg have brought Adrien and Marinette to master fu how will this play out?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait and when it comes to a 5000 year old flame I'm working hard on the next chapter I just had a lot of work to do in school

He reacted almost to quickly to the door being opened as if he knew her presence was there. She cleared her throat kneeling down in front of the older man knees trembling furiously. 

"It's you..." Marinette commented blinking in disbelief the same man Tikki had asked Marinette at an earlier time to take her to sat inches away from her. 

A smile crept across his face his eyes opening slowly he nodded

"Nice to see you again ladybug" he bowed slightly and Marinette almost jumped out of the cris cross postion she had grown slowly accustomed to. 

"How'd you know?" Marinette asked as ladybug like as possible 

"My own kwami could sense the presence of your kwami before you entered the room but even without magic your personality is hard to miss even with my eyes closed." Master fu responded his voice calm in the quiet room as he got up to hand Marinette a small wooden cup. 

Water sloshed lazily in it as Marinette slowly pressed the cup to her lips drinking the plain liquid. Tikki now taking place closer to master fu her movements swift. 

A knock sounded and master fu seemed slightly more aware. Marinette blinked looking to the door but before she could get up master fu tapped her shoulder. 

"Hold on that's probably one of my clients I'll get it you just finish drinking your water I feel as though you have something Intresting to tell me once I return." He gestured opening the door just a enough so that he could slip outside. 

"Chat noir I'm glad to finally be able to speak with you" master fu implied tapping his staff against the floor. 

"I know you you're that same guy who dropped his cane that one day....and I helped you......you're the kwami keeper?" Adrien asked 

Master fu smiled and Plagg jumped out at this opportunity. 

"Ahh Plagg I see you've been doing well you haven't been giving Adrien to much trouble have you?" Master fu responded to the kwami who obliged to the rub on his head. 

"I wouldn't say I have right Adrien?" Plagg proclaimed blinking cutely adrien smirked ignoring the gesture. 

"Come with me Adrien I have somethings I need to show you" master fu laughed leading the way down a small corridor.

Adrien looked to Plagg who merely shrugged floating closer to him. 

"This is the garden!" Master fu announces as they reach the end of the hallway and stop in a big garden 

Adrien was speechless as he looked at the beautifully clean fountain and shiny stepping stones. Flowers grew tall all over the place and a gentle breeze blew lightly against Adrien's cheek fluttering the bushes as it ceased

"Come sit Adrien" he states pulling Adrien over to some small mats near the fountain. Adrien almost immediately follows him. "So tell me Adrien what brings you here?" 

"Me and ladybug we... We were fighting this akuma and the akuma it cut the string of her yo-yo then threw us into a river by the time I got us out it was almost dawn and the sun was coming up I was terrified because she told me she couldn't do it she.... Was distracted and she felt..... Worthless thousands of people died and she couldn't do anything to stop it.... I couldn't do anything to stop it now I come here for guidance." Adrien responds lowering his head and looking away from master fu Plagg drifting close to master fu now. 

"You and ladybug are connected souls Adrien you're kwami's have been there since the first ladybug and chat noir nothing ever stood in their way when it came to keeping Paris safe and when it's simplified to you and ladybug a relationship is a bond that requires two given sides to never give up on each other no matter if the other side gives up first." 

"But we don't really have a relationship yet...." 

"You two have a partnership and a friendship based off love and trust if she trusts that you'll always be by her side and you'll always keep her right next to your heart she won't be distracted anymore and she'll get her confidence back." 

"You think so?" 

"I believe you two are made for each other." Adrien blushes now running his fingers through his hair 

"Thanks oh I didn't catch your name" Adrien remembers 

"Master fu" he says as Adrien stands up bowing 

"I almost forgot about ladybug I've got to get to the park we've got to stop that akuma!" Adrien rambles racing out Plagg right behind him 

"Go get em chat." Master fu whispers to himself going as fast as he can back to Marinette.

"Now Marinette how come you've come here?" Master fu asks Marinette shakes back to focus from the window she'd been looking out of. 

"I was fighting an akuma with chat noir when my yo-yo string snapped Tikki says you might maybe able to fix it" Marinette says unsurely 

"Possibly if I could see the damage done to it" master fu replies Marinette nods standing up 

"Tikki transform me!" She yells the transformation swift with Marinette being to upset and nervous to do her normal tricks her yo-yo dropping to the floor.

"Hmm looks like it could use some special treatment since it is a magic yo-yo" master fu stood up going into one of his drawers pulling out a bottle of regular looking glue he returns to a stumped ladybug. 

"Really glue?" Marinette asks doubtfully 

"This is temporary glue for fixing magic weapons used by kwami holders. This glue will harden and fix the weapon long enough for you to stop the newest akuma when you're out their you have to use your lucky charm before hand or else the yo-yo will break apart again. The city is counting on ladybug now don't waste another second go find chat and destroy the akuma!" Master fu presses pushing ladybug out the door along with her temporarily fixed yo-yo 

"I'll try." Marinette says shining through the ladybug costume


	12. Bending the rules

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladynoir intensifies causing more struggle for Marinette to choose between Adrien or Chat

Her head whirred as she raced towards the park her feet thudding aganist the rooftops

It was hard not to think about her parents whom she'd neglected a little every since chat had first come to her house or her best friend who'd always went all out to help her when things got unbearable. A tear streamed down her cheek now as she thought of the mess that she'd caused by getting distracted with her feelings. Where could they be now would they still be alive when she set everything back to Normal and.......Adrien was he going to be ok would he still be alive the thought of him being dead made her stop short on the edge of the rooftop. 

"New feelings really fuck with your life don't they." She thought out loud the wind picked up and she could see dark clouds drifting over the sky. 

Her bangs whipping against her forehead and her ponytails danced in the wind rain was fast approaching. The perfect weather for a battle for the survival of Paris. She dried her tears looking towards the park only a little bit more to go. 

She swung her yo-yo over one more roof top catapulting her self into the park where a worried looking chat stood he smiled once she approached. 

"You ok?" He asked almost shocking ladybug she nodded realizing just how much she missed kissing him every night before she went to bed. 

Shaking the thought she merely nodded replying " we've only got a little bit more time left I went to a person who fixed my yo-yo but only temporarily now the city of Paris is at stake and this could be our last chance to save it." 

"What do we do then?" He asked shrugging lightly 

She looked away from him and towards the sky her mind wandering to a possible strategy. 

"We should split up it's an easy way to cover more ground obviously the akuma was resting but by the way the sky looks we're in for something big when one of us finds him we can call each other." 

Chat nodded getting a running head start he jump started using his baton as a pole vault he launched himself to a nearby rooftop. She sighed spinning her temporarily repaired yo-yo before launching it up and swinging up to the roof top. 

*** 

Chat shivered not only had it become dark but now it was chilly. Rain drizzling down among the abandoned looking city. You could barely tell it was Paris anymore from the roof tops it didn't look much better then walking along the ground from up here your eyes could strech along the destruction.

He'd finally come across Army knight he looked confused looking among the rubble for something more to destroy but was stumped as the city of Paris had already ducked away or were paralyzed most likely dying because of the lack of help they could receive. 

He pressed his finger against the paw print on his baton opening it and quickly calling ladybug. 

"Ladybug I found him." He told her she nodded tracking chat noir's exact location 

"I'll be right there!" Hanging up chat streched out his baton swinging it in his hands 

"Well I guess it's time for chat noir to crash this guy's party." He retorted to himself getting a running head start he leaped off the building landing behind Army Knight 

"You've got nothing else to destroy and no where else to hide so give up Army knight!" Chat yelled at him. 

"Oh on contrary kitten I've got you!" 

He was fast for a big man nearly knocking chat off his feet as he came charging towards him knocking his baton from his hands he threw chat across the ground causing chat to land on his stomach. He coughed as the man lodged his foot into chat's back crushing his spinal cord under his weight. Chat could only struggle trying desperately to grasp his baton. 

"Get off of my partner!" A loud voice rand both guys stopped their movements immediately looking up at the roof chat had once been standing on. 

Ladybug's yo-yo came flying down hitting the man in his face, causing him to stagger back allowing chat to get back on his feet. 

"Thanks.... I owe you one." Chat said trying to catch his breath.

"Any time." She replied flirtatiously "lucky charm!" She yelled tossing her yo-yo up. 

Once the light faded she looked to the man who had straightened up his gun in his hand again from where he'd dropped it previously. A fork falling into ladybug's hands. 

"Is this really a time to joke about someone's weight?" Chat asked sounding genuinely perturbed. 

"That's it chat distract him!" 

"Wait what?!" Chat asked unsettled by ladybug's response she dashed away just as the man lunged again chat dodging this time kicking him in his shin. 

"Chat this way!" Ladybug yelled from up top a car. His anxious expression yelling I hope you know what you're doing! 

The man was once again up right behind chat who could barely dodge the bullets rain had begun pouring as soon as ladybug had arrived. Chat's wet boots making him slip and slide as he dodge all the man's attacks finally he manage to get him in the perfect position for ladybug to fire the fork right into the trigger. 

The man gasped the gun being knocked from his hands. This time she dove for it as soon as it hit the ground barrel rolling over to an abandoned car that had been knocked over. Crushing the gun beneath her feet. 

"Nooo!" The man yelled 

"Your rain of terror is over little akuma!" She yelled purifying the akuma before setting it free. 

The huge man looked around as his Army knight costume disappeared 

"What happened?" He asked ladybug could only look at the sky the rain had stopped and she just now realized she was drenched from her head to her toes her costume shining in the now sunny weather. 

"My lady?..." Chat's voice snapped her away from her thoughts the streets now repaired looking brand new again but she still couldn't help but feel bad. 

"I think we should get going." Chat said she nodded as they ducked into an alley way ladybug stared at her now permanently repaired yo-yo sighing softly 

"Seriously will you tell me what's wrong now" chat asked lowering his baton and placing it in it's normal spot. 

"I can't talk about it." She replied 

*** 

I was worried now my eyes fixed on my lady her body looked tired I could understand as I had just gotten stomped on by a 200 pound adult but her face read something different almost depression. 

"My lady please explain to me what's wrong I'm your partner you can trust me." I said touching her shoulders this time our eyes met and i immediately felt lost as if nothing was wrong as if I hadn't asked a question as if the world didn't matter. 

All of a sudden her lips were pressed against my gentle red clad hands gripped the back of my neck. It was a surprise but I could only enjoy this surprise as her tounge melted against my lips the taste intoxicating and familiar.... 

A loud beep rang in my ear and I pulled away just as her transformation released allowing me to see what was lying beyond the mask. 

"M-Marinette!"


	13. Wildfire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ladybug's secret identity is revealed to chat now he has to decide if he's willing to expose his identity as well

"Marinette?!" Chat panicked 

"Chat I can explain..." 

"I warned you about this Marinette." Came tikki's quiet voice near Marinette's ear. 

"Marinette you're ladybug...." Chat's voice came as a whisper only making Marinette feel worse everytime she tried to crawl out of this hole she only ended up digging back into it. 

"Yes I'm ladybug...." She sighed envisioning how annoyed he might be at this revelation. 

"Princess....why why wouldn't you tell me?" 

"Our jobs as superheroes have always been more important plus I always figured you were just a flirt if I gave you my heart you'd crush it beneath the sole of your boot." 

"Princess....or my lady I wouldn't dream of hurting you I'd much sooner shove a knife down my throat then harm you." 

Marinette's sweet giggle calmed chat's heavy heart. tears streamed down her face and she smiled up at him he kissed her forehead rubbing her cheeks with his thumbs carefully not to put out her eye when he wiped the tears from near her nose. 

"Let me take you home My lady it's only right." He proclaimed Marinette nodded climbing onto his back. Tikki finding comfort in her pocket. 

He catapulted them onto the roof and he began heading towards her home the backery he'd grown to love so much. Marinette's eyes trailed from the ground below to chat her fingers ran softly through his hair and she couldn't help feeling content her arms wrapped gently around his neck. 

"Chat?" Marinette's voice came over the wind flying in their face and the thudding sound of his feet hitting another roof. 

"Yes?" Chat's voice called back to her 

"I love you." She replied chat made the last leap over to her balcony allowing her to climb off his back and her feet to touch the wood of the balcony. 

"I love you too" 

"Now will you tell me your identity?" Marinette asked sounding as if she was a little kid in a candy store. 

"In due time when our worlds collide you'll know who I am inside." He replied coming inside with her. 

Tikki took this time now to come out of her pocket hovering right next to Marinette's head. 

"Hi nice to finally meet you." Chat said to Tikki putting out a single finger for Tikki to touch. 

"Hello chat noir the same to you." She replied taking his finger and smiling 

"Wow she's so polite unlike my kwami." Chat remarked he could practically feel plagg's rage in the ring. 

Marinette smiled looking at Tikki who now hovered slightly over her shoulder. 

"Mom and dad I've got to see if they're ok!" Marinette yelled running down the attic stairs toward the backery soon followed by chat who hid Tikki in his pockets. 

Once they'd reached the main floor they discovered Marinette's parents in the backery with several other people who'd come from outside to get away from Army knight. 

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette yelled to them running over and hugging her parents several of the other people quickly took notice to chat noir's presence and immediately went over to talk to him. 

"Oh sweetie I'm so glad you're alright where were you! What happened why is chat noir in our backery?!" Sabine questioned 

"Don't worry about a thing Ms. Dupain cheng Marinette explained to me how she was going to the school to get a project she'd forgotten there but she couldn't escape after Army knight showed up so she hid in a class room where I found her." Chat filled in 

"I'm just so glad you're safe Marinette but what happened to your arm?" Tom asked lifting Marinette's arm up to the light so he could see the bruises and cuts lined up and down them most likely from the first fight with Army knight.

"Panes of glass were broken in the school she might have cut herself when she fell on the floor trying to get away from the Windows. 

"Oh Marinette you don't know how worried I was." Sabine finally said after a short silence 

** 

"Quick thinking kitty" Marinette smiled once they'd reached her room 

"I learned from the best" chat replied winking and allowing Tikki to escape his pocket.

Marinette sighed happily touching her finger tips aganist chat's jawline she pressed a gentle and subtle kiss against his lips pulling away and pressing her forehead to his. He clasped her hands together pulling them away from his face with a final nod he was gone.


	14. Everything is blue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien's paying Marinette more attention now as the days pass on will Marinette finally figure it out?

I almost ran to school today even though I felt short of a stab to my heart over seeing Adrien. Tikki constantly warning me about how My recklessness lately was dangerous to my superhero identity only made me feel worse how was I going to cope with having to see Adrien when I've been playing games with chat noir. 

"Marinette where have you been girl?!" Alya yelled when she saw me sounding like a stereotypical black girl. 

"Where did you go I was so worried about You Army knight was pretty scary wasn't he?" I asked trying to sound genuine. 

"You don't have to worry about me girl I was just fine but I know you're not the type to fight your way out of trouble." 

"Not when I'm Marinette no." I mumbled as she hugged me. 

"What?" 

"Nothing." I reply swiftly hugging her back

"So where were you hiding out I took cover as soon as I saw the news report me and my parents and siblings were hidden in our attic." She proceeded to tell me as we entered the building 

I looked ahead of us at Nino and Adrien who were having what looked like a deep conversation. I sighed feeling my heart drop to my shoes as Adrien laughed at whatever Nino had just told him. All of a sudden he turned his glance to me Nino drowned on without even noticing I couldn't look away as those beautiful green eyes bored into my soul that sexy smile making my heart combust and my palms turned sweaty. He quickly turned back around just as Nino had finished his sentence. 

"Marinette? Hello earth to Marinette?!" Alya snapped her fingers in front of my face I shook back to attention almost jumping in out of my shoes. 

Alya laughed turning the combination on her lock popping it open on the last number. 

"Did you see that?" I asked causing alya to frown 

"See what?" 

"Adrien smile at me." 

"No I must have missed it he smiled at you? Wow Marinette that's good maybe now you can ask him to the movies." 

"Yeah and maybe after the movie we can take a rocket ship to space and crash land on Mars meet a new life form up there before coming back down to earth and showing scientists our discovery" I replied sarcastically 

Her confused expression made me want to laugh. 

"Baby steps." I ensured her she nodded smirking at me just as the bell rung signaling the start of class. 

"You go ahead! I'll catch up." I said to alya she looked at me funny before shrugging and shaking her head walking towards home room. 

I ran to the bathroom allowing Tikki to come out of my purse she sighed looking at me with those eyes that clearly said I know what you're thinking and no I will not help. 

"Tikki how about we pay Adrien a little visit tonight?" I said softly to her I could tell she was not on board. 

"Why are we doing this?" 

"Because I've heard Nino talking with alya before about how much Adrien loves ladybug maybe we could do some digging and find out whether or not he likes me." 

Tikki only sighed in reply and I rubbed her head 

"That's the spirit sort of." 

*** 

The last bell finally rang and Marinette said goodbye to alya rushing home. Thanks to Adrien having piano lessons Marinette would have to wait to go visit Adrien which felt like hours. 

As soon as the clock struck six she transformed. Hopping out her window. 

"Wait what about chat noir?" She felt Tikki tense inside her earrings 

"He doesn't normally come by until 7 or 8 I'll try to be back before then." Marinette replied briskly. 

The wind whipped past her and she could see the sun set as she raced across the buildings feeling free as the night was young. It didn't take her too long to reach Adrien's house. The lights were turned off in his room and she couldn't really make out anything until she say a shadow cross the room to the light switch on the other end. 

Marinette blushed heavily once she could see. Adrien was shirtless his hair messy and wet. A pair of blue shorts hung lowly on his waist allowing her to see his gray boxers black socks covered his feet as he walked over to his bed. Marinette sighed trying to pull her self together she swung over to the roof of his house. Dropping down slightly so she could knock on the window. 

Adrien looked surprised but smiled softly opening the window and allowing her to jump inside. 

"Hi ladybug." He smirked sitting down on his bed "what brings you here?" 

"Oh well I um heard you were a fan of mine so I thought I might pay you a visit." Marinette retorted as carefully as she could to avoid making a fool of her self. 

"I am a fan I used to be head over heels for ladybug." He said smoothly getting closer Marinette could feel his breath against her cheeks the feeling instanly made her want to reach out and touch him. 

"So you don't love ladybug anymore?" Marinette asked gulping her eyes scanning his face and settling on his lips. 

"Of course I do but I'm in love with someone else too." Adrien cooed keeping that same smug satisfied grin on his face the whole time he talked. 

Marinette couldn't come to play with her feelings she was instantly excited to find out that her and Adrien were in the same boat but torn because she'd have to share his heart with someone else. 

"If you don't mind me asking who would that be?" Marinette asked her eyes never leaving his lips Adrien moved his hand to cup ladybug's cheek his thumb running sensitively over her face. 

"This girl in my class she's sweet, innocent, brave when she needs to be positive, and beautiful." 

Marinette's heart instanly crashed thinking of who it might be her body sagged and she could barely support herself trying to keep from crying. 

"And what's her name?" Marinette asked slowly trying to swallow the lump in her throat while keeping herself steady. 

"Her name's Marinette." Adrien said slowly smiling a more sweet sensitive smile looking more like himself. 

She was speechless. Adrien the boy of her dreams. Adrien the boy that she'd loved since he'd first gave her his umbrella to hold when it was raining Adrien Agreste....... Was in love with her both sides of her. Her legs started to give way and she felt like she was falling until he pulled her close sitting back on his bed he pulled her into his lap holding the back of her knees. 

Almost like instinct she wrapped her arms around his neck. 

"Can I kiss you ladybug?" Adrien asked politely Marinette blushed her face turning the color of her mask she nodded. 

Coming in slowly he planted a firm kiss against her lips slowly making the kiss more passionate. 

"Mmm" ladybug couldn't help but moan into the kiss causing Adrien to smirk. She could feel his hands on her back running up and down her spinal cord. For some reason this enlightened a new moan to be pushed from her throat. 

"Some bodies sensitive." Adrien grinned Marinette whined trying to catch her breath. 

Her red clad fingers running down his chest and rubbing his nipples gently between her thumbs. 

"Mmm nnn." He moaned underneath his breath he'd tried to bite his lip to contain his moans but lost it once her fingers were rubbing both his nipples. 

His moans were so cute! It made Marinette want to move further just to get him panting and moaning. She lowered her head to his chest bitting his nipple and licking the red bud grinding it between her teeth 

"Nnn." He whined his skin felt hot and wet. All she wanted now was for him to melt in her embrace. 

She centered her self on his neck biting and sucking the way she always did with chat. Kissing lovingly along his jawline before placing a soft kiss against his Adam's apple. 

Oh how he'd love to cup her breasts right now and squeeze her sensitive nipples it would be amazing to feel her skin instead of her suit pressed against his chest. 

"Ahh!" Adrien yelped snapping to attention at the realization that ladybug was grinding softly against him moaning and whining as his erection slowly began to stick up below her. 

He grabbed her hips steadying her and stopping her movement. Taking a chance he squeezed her ass. Thinking she was going to get mad he quickly pulled his hands away. 

"Adrien please do it again." She moaned in his ear he smirked grabbing her ass again this time she moaned even louder than she had since they started. 

"Your moans are so cute." Adrien growled in her ear one hand still cupped her ass while the other was running up her stomach 

She quickly grabbed his hand taking his fingers in her mouth one by one she licked in between, up and down each of his fingers his moans only driving her to take it further. Every movement made by them was a dangerous game of cat and mouse to see who would be the one to say no to a certain place being touched. 

Adrien grabbed her hand placing it low on his body right above the hem of his shorts. 

"Maybe another time." Ladybug said Adrien smirked at her intertwining their fingers

"I'll take you up on that." He said teasingly 

Marinette looked at the clock it was almost 7:50 

"Maybe I'll come back tomorrow." She said 

"I hope you will." Adrien announced kissing her goodbye and watching her run across the roofs back to the bakery. 

"Oh shit." Adrien thought looking at the clock "she's expecting chat noir! Plagg claws out!"


	15. After a rainstorm is a rainbow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just read it.

Summer was almost to close for comfort and at this time Marinette couldn't help but worry.

"What's the matter" Tikki asked as Marinette scribbled vigorously in her notebook

"I guess I just don't understand Tikki." Marinette announced tossing her pen and causing it to fly off the desk. 

"Is it about Adrien?" 

"That's the thing Tikki i have no idea I've always loved Adrien since he gave me his umbrella in the rain it was like familiarity mixed with love at first sight...." 

"Uh huh..." 

"But chat's always been there for me his comfort usually an upset to ladybug but now he's everything I could ever want.... Want.... I don't know what I want Tikki am I really ready to see who's under that mask I mean theirs no going back from that..... Adrien he's in the same situation I am..." 

"Marinette you're rambling just make a decision." Tikki proclaimed 

"It's not as simple as that Tikki it's not like picking which type of bread you want to make a sandwich with or what kind of beverage to get with your meal..." 

"But it's not a do or die type of decision either Marinette!" Tikki interrupted 

"What?" 

"As ladybug you've had to make extremely challenging decisions ones that could have made or broke the city of Paris forever but as Marinette you have problems that wouldn't have an effect on anyone but you shouldn't make a car crash into an earthquake." 

"What does that mean." Marinette asked calmly 

"Don't turn small problems in gigantic catastrophes." Tikki reassured hugging Marinette's cheek "Who knows maybe the end of the road is lighter then the tunnel you're traveling through." 

"What do you mean by that?" 

"Maybe the answer to your problem isn't so difficult to find." Tikki finished as chat jumped into the room looking almost out of breath. 

"Hey chat." Marinette commented lowly he smiled at her making his way to over to her. 

"Hello my lady." He responded kissing her cheek with a smile "And hello Tikki." 

"Nice to see you again chat noir." Tikki replied flying off to a different part of Marinette's room

Cold. That's what she could sense cold not so much from chat but period it felt cold.... 

"Come on My lady I'm taking you out tonight." Chat said eagerly bowing lightly. She nodded her eyes scanning the floor cold..... Why couldn't she shake this thought? 

She couldn't think to long because she was already out the window and on the roof chat's thudding feet a familiar sound it was almost comforting. Cold....... 

*** 

It didn't take them too long to reach the place. Marinette's uneasiness finally got the best of her making her shudder till chat placed his hand against her cheek. His thumb grazed her ear and she looked up at him his lips met her forehead. 

"Marinette....." his voice almost a question she shook as if she was cold but that wasn't it. It was something else. The feeling almost impossible to pin point but seemed to fit somewhere between guilty and worried. 

"We're getting food?" Marinette questioned puzzled 

"You don't seem your self Tonight what's wrong?" He asked dodging her question he was right but it wasn't about him it was about something deeper something she could touch but couldn't feel. 

"I don't know it's nothing really i just want to know why we're here." 

"It's a long story but I used to come here all the time as a kid with my dad back when he was happier and my mom was still around..." 

"Is this still part of the game chat?" Marinette interrupted as they took coverage in a booth 

"To be honest Marinette I never wanted to play a game with you. I found this to be more of a learning experience to bond with you because I trust you and care about you both sides of you." He winked softly his tail wrapping around her waist. "I knew you'd never figure out who I was not with the strayed hints I gave you." 

"Chat why didn't you just ask to spend more time with me?" 

"Because you always push me away and that day when you asked about my secret identity I figured this was the perfect opportunity to show the deeper more meaningful side of me." Chat's voice broke on the last words 

Cold..... This time it was harder hitting like a earthquake 

"EVERYBODY FREEZE!" Glass broke and shards went flying chat almost immediately reacting shoving Marinette under the table and turning the table on it's side shielding Marinette from further trouble 

People flew and hid under tables as more glass shattered. 

"Marinette transform I'll create a distraction!" Chat whispered 

"I can't Tikki's not with me she doesn't really like coming out with us!" Marinette replied grabbing his tail

"Then stay put I'll take care of this!" Chat lept over the table eyes bright with anger. Spinning his baton in his hand 

"You guys have caused enough damage here now you might as well leave before I cause you damage." His voice dead almost unnatural

Chat raced in baton first towards the leader who dodged merely chat's boot hitting his face blood dripped down his chin his smile unnerving. Two more came up behind chat one forcing his elbow into chat's spine knocking him to the floor while the other choked him the first one grabbing chat's baton. 

Holding in her urge to gasp Marinette threw a salt shaker which had been on the table but was now horizontal on the floor hitting the person choking chat in the back of his head freeing chat and allowing him to bring his elbow back up to the guys throat knocking the other guy into the wall with one kick. Sirens could be heard in the distance and chat smiled 

"Looks like the police are coming you might as well turn yourselves in!" Chat yelled roughly he flipped over the leader grabbing his baton from the leader 

Jumping onto the bar he knocked the last two guys behind the counter over the head with his baton causing them to drop the money they'd stolen onto the floor. 

"Chat! Watch out!" Marinette's voice came behind him one of the recovered men grabbed chat by the ankles tossing him as if he were a rag doll into the nude mirror near the booths. The mirror streching along the whole back of the restaurant.

"Chat!" Recklessly Marinette raced to his side clutching him around his waist and supporting his head with her shoulders 

"Look what we've got here a little heroine!" One of the men laughed grabbing Marinette's arm chat's eyes were half lidded and at this he straightened up. Blood raced from open wounds on his body glass stuck to his ribs and back 

"Nobody touches my girl CATACLYSM!" His hand raced against the bar pulling it from it's placement in the structure pulling it away and with all his strength tossing it towards the villians Marinette managing to wiggle free before she could get caught in it. 

At this chat fainted Marinette catching him with enough time for the police to rush inside taking note of the damage and arresting the criminals. 

In the nick of time Marinette managed to salvage chat's baton carrying him as best she could outside. 

"Chat..... No." Her voice a pale whisper her tears slipped past her eye lids falling onto his pale face. 

Fingers gripped tightly into the glass in his arm pressuring blood to drip from her fingertips she bit her lip with the hope of keeping silent. Suddenly her eyes shot open chat's identity revealing itself she scanned the face. The one she'd fallen in love with. The one that made her resent chat noir. The one that had made the sun shine when the rain still pored 

"Adrien?"

Cold. Ice cold.


	16. Very very very tender care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both secrets are out now but are both sides happy about this.

2 days had passed and after a long elaborate explanation of the situation to not only preserve Adrien's secret but to persevere her ass from her parents. It had become impossible to do anything she was worried about Adrien who was in the hospital being treated for 2 broken legs a broken arm and a possible concussion. 

But at the same time she felt angry and hurt. Angry that Adrien took so long to explain that the entire game was a lie sure she hadn't been angry then but thinking about it made it hurt and the fact that she had to find out from a severe accident instead of him just telling her. 

"Marinette I know you're angry about being grounded but..." 

"It has nothing to do with being grounded Tikki I feel like Adrien lied to me...." Marinette interrupted putting her hands over her face. 

"What are you talking about Marinette he loves you from both angles." 

"Tikki he didn't tell me that day when we went to his house that he was chat noir at the restaurant that night he told me the whole game was just so he could show me his none playful side." 

"But Marinette you told me yourself that you were ok with that he only wanted you to see that he could be serious that he wasn't just a jokester even before he knew you were ladybug he wanted to prove to you that he wasn't a player that he could set his heart and honor the commitment." 

"It's not so much about that it's just the way I had to find out he got hurt he's in the hospital with a possible concussion and I wouldn't have known it was Adrien under that mask if none of this would have happened when would he have told me Tikki days, weeks, months away from now?" Tears streamed down her face as she broke down her arms wrapped helplessly around her knees. 

"Marinette I think the best thing to do would just be to talk with Adrien about this." 

"I can't Tikki not now he's driven me to the edge and now I'm free falling."

"Marinette you might not feel like seeing him would be the best idea but it might be best you need to work this out with him keeping a cap on your emotions can only make things worse." 

Inadvertently Marinette brought her head up from her knees looking up at an exasperated Tikki she nodded to her taking in the expression that ran across her face. 

"Tikki spots on!" 

Once she'd escaped to the roof she dove into the feeling of air surrounding her body. Her yo-yo pulling her nonchalantly across the edges of the roof it felt like freedom something she wouldn't give up forever. Everything had gone bad so quickly her parents words cut her up like a knife. The "what's gotten into you's" and "I thought you knew better's" they never stopped their constant replay in her head. The stern expression layered thickly on Gabriel Agreste face from where ever he was now his assistant Natalie mimicking these same faces except her's weren't real.... 

An alley way is where Marinette took coverage now to untranform Tikki flying from the earring. 

"You'll feel better after this Marinette I promise." Tikki assured hidding away in Marinette's purse 

The double doors welcomed her with a sense of false hope as she approached the desk cautiously 

"Hi I'm here to see Adrien Agreste." Marinette said 

"Room 411." The woman behind the counter said pointing to the elevator down the hall. 

Marinette's eyes scurried ahead as she walked through the waiting area to the elevator. Sick patients lined the chairs as well as visitors. Men, women, even some children it hurt her stomach to think of the pain they were all individually dealing with. 

The elevator doors opened right in front of Adrien's room and Marinette had to look to Tikki for assurances. She slowly knocked on the door pressing her ear against the silent wood frame 

"Come in!" Came Adrien's voice after about a minute. 

With slight hesitation she gripped the knob slowly pushing the door open. Even Adrien's hospital room was big. Four Windows lined the outer walls allowing people to see across the street from his window. Two closets stood on the end of the room big enough that you could probably Fit a whole football team inside one door opened slightly. Then there was Adrien's bed probably about queen sized with enough room for Marinette's mother and father along with alya, Nino and the rest of their class to sit on. A huge flat screen anchored to the wall. A single flower vase full of roses sat on the dresser next to him as well as a big get well soon ballon. 

"Hey Adrien." Marinette spoke in a whispered tone Adrien smiled scooting over as best he could to give Marinette the space to sit next to him not that he needed too. 

Tikki took this chance to escape Marinette's purse floating right above Marinette's head without a word to Adrien. 

"Oh I don't think you ladies have formally met my kwami. This is Plagg." He remarked happily smiling and opening the drawer allowing Plagg to fly out a huge peice of Camembert in his hands. He streched burping loudly 

"Plagg! That's rude there are ladies present!" Adrien lectured "you'll have to excuse him it's always just us around and I'm used to his rude behavior." 

"And you'll have to excuse Adrien he's not used to having fun." Plagg laughed Adrien gave him a sour look and he shrugged him a Tikki disappearing to another corner of the room. 

Marinette took this opportunity to take in Adrien's casts two strapped around his legs looking extremely uncomfortable and tight. And one strapped to his left arm. They left his head unbandaged though and his hair looked clean as if it had just been washed. 

"Turns out my head is fine I just dodged a concussion my head barely hit the wall the doctors say I'm really luck." He spoke treating the silence to it's own corner. 

"That's good." Was all Marinette could say when she looked up again at Adrien's face he looked depressed his eyes fixated on her gently green eyes lost in her blue ones. 

"What's the matter Marinette?" His right hand grabbing her's in an attempt to soothe her saddened expression 

She couldn't tell she was going to cry. She couldn't tell that she had tears in her eyes until the fel from her eyes her left hand gripping the sheets. 

"I-I can't Adrien...." She breathed out over her tears he wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer and wiping the tears from her eyes with his thumb. 

"What are you talking about Marinette?" 

"T-this Adrien I-it's all so crazy and new and hard and I've never felt so bad before in my life! I lied to my parents I snuck out of the house more then once! Today I snuck out of the house to come see you here at the hospital.....a-and I put our lives at risk as ladybug....." She finished choking on her tears 

"No you didn't you never did it was all my fault I snuck you out of the house I'm the one who got hurt I'm the reason you had to lie to your parents Marinette I never meant to get you in trouble I just wanted to get to know you better this whole thing has spiraled out of proportion....I was hoping you'd come here today..I was hoping I could ask you to be my girlfriend I want to be with you Marinette... I-I love you as chat noir and as Adrien...." 

"Adrien no..." 

"Marinette?...." 

"No Adrien I'm so lost and confused I feel like I don't know how I feel anymore...." 

"Just tell me you love me back...." Adrien's voice cracking on every word he was close to tears and Marinette could hear him gulping "you love me back right?" 

The tears rushed down Marinette's cheek her eyes blurry she couldn't speak only finding herself chocking when she tried.

"Marinette please..... Tell me...." Adrien's voice hitched and he choked trying to hold back his tears Marinette sat almost completely still in his lap his hands grazed through his hair and he gulped again holding in the noises that threatened to come out. 

"I-I-i love you Adrien...." Marinette whispered her head falling into his chest her tears had stopped and she could only hear his heart beat Adrien's hand wrapped around her waist chocking on his tears as they streamed down his face. 

Marinette pulled him close as she could her fingers ran against his jawline wiping the tears from his eyes as she planted a kiss against his lips so heavy and sweet it was like drinking syrup her spine tingled with every spark. His lips finally reacted to hers she drank in his delicious taste savoring every flavor that ran against his tongue. When she finally pulled away she felt drunk almost dizzy it was hard for her to speak and she pushed away from his chest. 

"........That's why I have to let you go" were the last words to leave her mouth.


	17. I'll never let you go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien would never let Marinette go not by a long shot...

Marinette hadn't stop crying since she'd left the hospital and Tikki could say the world but would only end up with a single word. 

Today was the day Adrien was supposed to get out of the hospital 3 days after Marinette had visited him and one day to many that she'd been crying.

It seemed as though Tikki had become more and more distant as the time streched along only making Marinette feel worse. It was finally summer time meaning she had a little more freedom but because she was grounded that freedom was only stripped away from her for the first few weeks. Besides not being able to shake the disapproving looks from her parents whenever they made her do chores or work the cash register in the bakery the worst of it seemed to be the glass shattering inside her brain when she thought of her and Adrien not having a future together. 

"Marinette why'd you do this?" Asked Tikki when she'd decided to reason with Marinette again "You and Adrien love each other and you'll have to see him when you go on patrols with him at night." 

"I just can't Tikki...... I thought Adrien was one way but he turned out a totally different way...." Her voice cracked as she tried to breathe and speak at the same time. 

"Marinette you're tearing yourself apart and for what because Adrien tried a different approach when it came down to you." 

"No Tikki I'm crying because I discovered something about him a different side of him I was afraid to see a side that I didn't want to see...... And I realized that's not the boy I fell in love with the boy I fell in love with would never lie to me, make me lie to others....." 

"I'm sorry for this Marinette..." Tikki interrupted her eyes stone cold and her face puffed out as if she would explode any minute "shut up! Just shut up quit your whining! So Adrien's changed you so he wasn't the perfect guy but he was the perfect guy for you and you threw that all away for what because he tricked you into looking at chat noir in a different angle because you had to lie as a superhero to keep your identity and his sacred yes you've only ever lied to your parents to keep your secret but this time you had to keep his you did and amazing thing for him because God knows his dad wouldn't have been able to take that news your parents are disappointed in you but that's apart of keeping a life altering secret! Chat noir/ Adrien has saved your life on numerous occasions of course he has flaws that's what makes him human and not a god......but you know what to truly love someone you have to take into consideration that you may hold them in to bright of a light ........ Maybe you should dull that light a little bit and except that as Marinette you'll make mistakes as ladybug you'll make mistakes and as Adrien or chat noir he'll make mistakes........" Tikki panted once she was done her voice raised slightly through that entire ordeal. 

Marinette held a stunned expression for about five minutes her tears finally stopped and her eyes glanced towards the Windows 

"Tikki I-I've made a terrible mistake...." Marinette issued slowly 

"He's made for you Mari he'll understand." Tikki remarked calmly 

All of a sudden Plagg came dashing into the window flying right up to Tikki. 

"Plagg? Where's Adrien? Asked Marinette her tone frail and scared 

"He can't transform his casts are to big he wanted me to tell you that he's sorry and that he never meant to hurt you he's been crying for hours I don't know what to do and I'm really worried about him" 

"Plagg's worried about someone wow." Tikki giggled 

"I'm serious before I left he took werid drugs......" 

"What! Oh god no Tikki spots on!"


	18. Avalanche

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and give kudos guys because it helps me to know if you guys enjoyed the chapter and it makes me feel better.

Ladybug almost crashed through Adrien's window diving down to the floor. As soon as she landed she scanned the room for Adrien and immediately spotted him in his bed Tikki taking this time to fly out of the earring and Plagg escaped from her pocket. 

"I will never do that again!" Plagg commented rubbing the backs of his ears 

"Adrien! Adrien come on please wake up." Marinette forcefully shook him tears starting to clue her vision. 

With an almost pained expression Adrien's eyes shot open looking up at the black haired girl screaming over his body. 

"M-Marinette?" He contemplated his eyes scanning his surroundings a now relieved Marinette held him close. 

"Oh god Adrien I'm so sorry you don't deserve to be in love with such a terrible person like me you were crying and I left you and..... And you just....." Marinette rambled 

"Marinette relax I'm not mad I never was you're beautiful and you're not a terrible person at the moment I couldn't think of a girl I'd rather be around." He smiled soothingly and Marinette almost choked trying to speak again. 

Happy tears raced down her cheeks and this time Adrien took this notion to kiss her it was a short kiss not passionate but spoke the words they couldn't say. Once he finally let go Marinette sighed laying against his lap. 

"I don't want to let you go Adrien I was wrong and I realized that almost to late when Plagg said you were taking pills I thought you were going to...." 

"What? Plagg!" Adrien remarked looking slightly angry at his kwami

"What I figured if she loves you as much as you feel like she does then she'd come racing over if she thought you would end it all for her." 

"Plagg your psychotic! I was worried sick I raced out of the house and he was just fine he was only sleeping!" 

"I did take pills Marinette but they're pain killers. My legs hurt a little sometimes ." Adrien informed her causing Marinette to fall back after trying to get off his legs. 

"That's Marinette for ya loveable but is mostly still a half colored canvas." Adrien frowned looking to Tikki who smiled slightly 

"A work in progress." She uttered 

"Oh yeah did I mention my kwami is a poet." Marinette retorted making Tikki frown a little 

"No but it shows hey I can't go on patrol tonight so are you going to be ok with out me?" Adrien asked 

"Yeah I should be but I'll miss you." 

"So does this make us boyfriend and girlfriend officially?" 

"It will if I say yes....." Marinette trailed giving Adrien the cue to ask her out. 

"Marinette dupain cheng will you go out with me purrlease?" Adrien asked actually purring on the last word 

"Sure as long as you can handle my buggy personality." 

"I think I'm in love." 

"I think I'm gonna hurl."


	19. Asphalt and gasoline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finally together alone things get a little frisky with Marinette and Adrien.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I went into a slight depression after finding out some news today so that's why I couldn't really even think about updating. 
> 
> Anyways we're so close to 6000 hits thanks so much guys xoxo;)

Not having chat noir around during patrol didn't feel peaceful for the first time ever ladybug yearned to hear at least one pun but sadly that couldn't be the case thanks to Adrien's broken legs he would have to keep those casts on for at least another 3 weeks so thus she would have to patrol alone. 

It wasn't so bad it aloud her the time to completely clear her head and now she knew that she was ok that she never wanted to leave Adrien's side that she loved him too much to allow anything else to disrupt these feelings. 

It was dark by the time she got back to Adrien's house. She smiled at the face he made in his sleep. Plagg tossing and turning against his bare stomach his shorts riding low on his waist it was almost sexy until you took into account his casts and the fact that he was drooling slightly. Marinette giggled looking at Tikki who had a suspicious grin on her face her face unrecognizable for Tikki. Marinette crawled onto the bed slowly straddling Adrien's waist careful not to wake him Tikki hovering over her shoulder they smiled obviously thinking the same thing once Tikki nodded to Marinette. She took a deep breath about to wake her sleeping boyfriend when she felt something under her she shook her hips a little inching off of Adrien's waist to see what it was. 

"Oh my god Tikki." Marinette scurried away from Adrien as fast as she could almost lunging off the bed and onto the floor. 

"Relax Marinette he's probably just having a wet dream it's not like you haven't felt his.....before." Tikki replied looking to uncomfortable to utter the actual words and instead coughed as an explanation. 

"Yeah but this is different he's not in costume and he's asleep." Marinette replied her face flushed from the sudden realization 

"Why does that make any difference?" Tikki asked almost immediately regretting her choice of words when Marinette slowly crawled back on to the bed. 

Her knees on either side of Adrien's waist barely touching him at all she could feel her body tense up as she stroked the outline of his bulge through his shorts almost coming to a complete halt when Adrien moaned in his sleep his smile disappearing for a few seconds. 

It was as if Marinette wasn't in control of her body anymore her hand wrapping gently around his length. She felt herself getting turned on as Adrien's moans got slightly louder every stroke causing her core to tighten. 

"Mmm nice of you to drop in princess." Adrien awoke scaring the daylight out of Marinette and causing her to fly off the bed which immediately woke Plagg who sucked his teeth and made what could only be interpreted as a growl under his breath. 

"Adrien! What the hell!" Marinette screamed 

Adrien almost panicked trying to silence her as best he could to keep her from waking Nathalie. 

"Shhh Marinette stop screaming you do remember that I don't live here alone right?" He asked gesturing with his hands 

"Have you been awake this whole time?" Marinette asked looking so embarrassed it was almost laughable to Adrien 

"I woke up around the second time I moaned but I didn't want you to stop." Adrien smiled Marinette frowned slowly getting back onto the bed her face still flushed and slightly embarrassed 

"You stopped...." 

"You startled me....." Marinette spoke her brow twitching furiously and her face as red as an apple 

Adrien smiled up at her his hand placed gently on her waist. 

"This isn't a good time to try to do this Adrien...." 

"What do you mean?" He asked tilting his head like a confused puppy 

"I mean for us to ya know." 

"Oh...." Adrien's face immediately resembled a Christmas tree light. 

"I want the full experience what I can get what you can give." Marinette commented looking everywhere in the room except Adrien's face. 

"Well in more ways then one Marinette I don't want to ruin what we have." He says kissing her forehead "let's wait till my casts come off and then you can do what ever you want to me." His wink only making Marinette blush harder. 

"Yeah we'll see."

He smirked raising his hand from her waist to her neck forcing her lips to collide with his in what could only be described as a kiss made entirely of sparks. Marinette's thumb massaged Adrien's pelvic bone as his tongue moved into her mouth teasing her with second that passed. 

"A-Adrien." Marinette panted trying to catch her breath pulling away from his lips 

"You stopped..." He remarked still commenting on the events that played through earlier. Marinette shivered placing a hand on Adrien's bulge looking at him for approval when he didn't move she took this time to release his growing erection stopping once she felt it throb in her hand. 

"What's wrong?" He asked almost impatiently 

"Y-you're um...." Telling Adrien what she meant without blushing until she her face flushed red like the forth of July fireworks. 

Adrien seemed to take the hint giggling a little "now you get to touch me flesh and all." He commented 

Marinette shook off his comment moving her hand upwards to play with his sensitive tip she could tell just how sensitive it really was by the way he stirred under her his breathing becoming harsh and husky. 

It took her by surprise when Adrien pulled her close his breath against her ear she could practically hear the strain in his voice keeping him from moaning 

"Stroke me faster I'm at your command and you can do what ever you want to me as long as you have my joystick." He muttered Marinette's face flushed so much she could barely breathe his voice was so deep and sexy he sounded drunk. 

The friction between them irritating her the sounds he was making as her fingers wrapped gently around his pulsating erection his breath hitching when her fingers caressed his tip precum making her fingers sticky and wet. 

She was so high off the feeling of Adrien in her hand that she barely noticed his hand moving up her shirt running his index finger over the line of the bra just above her ribcage. A feeling of completeness filled his body when she begged him to touch her something that had felt sort of lost behind his senses when he'd been with her as chat noir. 

"A-Adrien please.." She whined her hand still wrapped loosely around his erection he was ready to cum and as long as she kept going he'd reach his climax. 

He brought his hand behind her back trying to unlatch her bra. After slow and steady ride Marinette helped him unlatching the back strap and slipping her shirt up onto her shoulders pulling it off completely. 

"I wish I could touch you with both hands." Adrien sighed bringing his fingers to her nipple and immediately Marinette stirred moaning 

Her hand gripped a little tighter on his erection now speeding up her earlier pace one last mewl left Adrien's mouth before his climax leaving Marinette sticky as some dripped down his shaft onto her hand coating it while some of the rest of it squirted all over Marinette's now bare chest. 

"Is that really how much boy's cum?" Marinette asked shaken a little by his release 

"Y-yeah well that's me some might cum a little less." Adrien replied 

He took this time to fully pull Marinette's shirt up off of her head placing it on the floor. Marinette could hear him groan deep in his throat as he cupped her breast squeezing her nipple. 

"A-Adrien don't stop that feels amazing." She moaned her head falling slightly while her hands now scratched gently into his skin 

"Seems like I waited too long you're really turned on." 

Marinette hadn't thought about how much she got turned on since her and Adrien had started or maybe it was when she'd discovered he was having a wet dream."

The longer the seconds dawned on the more electricity flowed through her body waves of pleasure washing over her he nails dug deeper into his stomach and her breathing back came harsher. It felt like someone had turned on a thermostat to 100 in that room both teenagers hot and bothered Adrien needed to cum again hearing Marinette's moans and the way she called his name turned him on so much if it weren't for the casts on his legs and arms he might have fucked her senseless tonight. 

"M-Marinette are you close?" Adrien asked still fondeling her right breast 

"It's not enough Adrien I-I need more..." She whined

Adrien thought for a second he couldn't do much else he was limited to what he could do with one hand. He shifted nervously under Marinette running his good hand down her body and back to her waist following the hem of her jeans to the clasp Marinette just watching him. Her eyes said do it but he was afraid he'd regret doing this he sighed to himself unbuttoning her jeans to reveal her black and red underwear the very sight made him suck in his breath. 

Unconsciously his index finger and middle finger moved independently sensing her wetness. 

"Mmm...." It was a sound of pure perfection and heaven. Her hips grinding into his fingers. Wet. Warm. Was all his thoughts would tell him he was frozen in a trance not knowing what to do next that is until Marinette shifted slightly causing him to retract his hand. 

"T-that was um....." Adrien could put words to describe what he'd just felt and instead looked to his hand 

"I-I'm sorry.." 

"N-no no it's ok it just startled me" 

He took a deep breath his fingers slowly touch her clit now. Marinette became extremely flushed her head dipped down a little her panting reminding Adrien that she needed to climax. 

"Ready" he asked more to himself then to her. The feeling of his fingers inside of her could only be put on a scale of oh god and this is heaven. 

The only sound that left Marinette's mouth when she orgasmed was a gasp and a low mewl that Adrien felt only he could hear. He slowly pulled his now drenched fingers out staring intently at them before turning a gaze to Marinette who looked like if she got anymore embarrassed she would explode. 

"That was uh...." Marinette started fixing her clothes and pulling her shirt and bra back on 

".....intense?" Adrien finished his tongue darted out to meet his fingers a Marinette gave him a look that said no you didn't. 

Adrien grinned and Marinette crawled off of him walking over to his bathroom and shutting the door. 

"Are you guys done now?" Came Plagg from across the room somewhere probably hidden with Tikki 

"Yeah yeah you two can come out now." Adrien remarked 

"Good cause we have some news to share...." Tikki muttered almost involuntarily


	20. He's in/she's in love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tikki and Plagg have some news that changes Adrien and Marinette's perspectives

A week and some days had passed and Marinette was still uncomfortable with the news Tikki and Plagg had given them.

***  
"We need to tell you guys something something we should have told you a while back." Plagg explained.  
Marinette had disappeared into the bathroom after a bit of playing with Adrien so Adrien was alone with the two kwami. 

"Yeah I know you guys are uncomfortable being around us when we're doing this stuff." Adrien interjected jumping to the first solution to Tikki's hesitatant expression. 

"No Adrien it's...." They all turned to look at Marinette who came out of Adrien's bathroom 

"What's going on?" Marinette asked sensing the tension in the room. 

"Me and Plagg were just about to tell Adrien about ladybug and chat noir." Tikki responded Marinette shuffled across the floor to sit next to Adrien on his bed. 

"What do you mean?" Adrien asked wrapping his good arm around Marinette's waist 

"We thought.....maybe this would be a good time........to explain the origin of ladybug and chat noir.....the story you don't know...." Tikki and Plagg switched between sentences to let the other kwami speak.  
When Marinette and Adrien didn't respond Tikki cleared her throat speaking up. 

"Since the first ladybug and chat noir many normal people just like you two have been given the role to play their have been boy's and girl's who have played the role of chat noir or ladybug......" 

"Meaning chat noir and ladybug could have been male or female?" Marinette interrupted

Tikki nodded "Even though that was always true for some reason with that power came the end of these either young or old girls and boys lives." Plagg continued 

"Because they got killed by hawkmoth?" Asked Adrien 

"Nope because they killed each other or themselves." Tikki paused looking between the two teenagers who now stared at each other before facing their kwami's 

"Why?" Adrien gulped 

"We didn't think it was the best time to explain maybe it's the feeling of a forced commitment to their jobs that made them kill themselves but when it comes down to why they might have killed each other...... Well because or hurt." Tikki said Adrien turned to look at Marinette who was gripping the sheets beneath her. 

"Marinette?..."

"Why were they hurt?" Marinette asked ignoring Adrien and forcing herself to look at Tikki. 

"A lot of other kwami holders exist and when they ladybug and chat noir had to work with them for the common good a lot could happen things could fall apart." Plagg remarked 

"Years prior to us meeting you two their was a ladybug and chat noir. Ladybug was in love with chat noir but he didn't like her. At some point chat told her off one night for always bugging him when they were on a mission she didn't take it so well and let's just say the rest is history." 

"She killed him?!" Adrien asked his eyes dug into Tikki and Plagg who both nodded  
Marinette wrapped her arms around her stomach leaning over the bed slightly. 

"Marinette?! Are you ok talk to me please." 

"I just I can't believe you would tell us this now! Why'd we even need to know this?!" Marinette almost screamed getting off Adrien's bed 

"Marinette I just thought it would be best to explain..." 

"Did any of the ladybug's and chat noir's survive?! did any of them live?!" 

"Of course some of them died from being killed in combat." Plagg said unreassuringly

Tikki kicked Plagg in the leg and Adrien gave him a death stare. 

"Tikki I think we should go..." Marinette's voice came out blankly and raw 

"Marinette I think it'd be best if we talk this out you and Adrien need to talk to each other as too reassure..." 

"I said let's go!" Marinette yelled her voice cracked and she clenched her fists against her sides 

"Marinette you can't go out their not when you're like this you could get in trouble or get hurt." Adrien said sternly pushing Tikki behind his back.   
He grabbed his crutch edging himself off the bed to grab Marinette's hand

"We knew how this job would change our lives we just didn't know in how many different ways Marinette I hate seeing you cry I'd never want anything to hurt you just know this news can either break us or make us stronger." Adrien warned "if I die I wanna die with you by my side." 

"Don't say that.." Marinette cried into his shoulder 

"I just want you to know how important you are to me and I want you to know how you've changed my life and how much I love you for it." 

"Adrien...."   
Adrien wrapped his good arm around Marinette's waist pulling her with him back onto his bed smoothing her bangs away from her face he kissed her forehead wiping the tears from her eyes 

"Don't cry." He murmured in her hair a tear rolling down his own face as he felt her chest rise and fall against him. 

They eventually fell asleep holding each other.


	21. When you teach the cat to play violin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marinette and Adrien go on their first "date" as a couple

"Wahoo!" 

"Chat slow down!" Ladybug yelled over the crisp wind signaling the change in seasons wasn't too far away 

Finally it had come time for the casts to come off and Adrien couldn't be happier. By now she could only watch he ecstatic boyfriend flip across the roof tops doing cart wheels over the spaces that separated. 

"Be careful you just got the bandages taken off I really don't want to have to explain another accident to my parents!" Marinette's voice rang over ladybug's chat turned to grin at her

"Ok mom!" He laughed whole heartedly 

Her yo-yo clipped over a telephone pole allowing her to swing close enough for chat to grab her just before she swung off the roof to the ground below.  
She stared as he held her bridal still against his chest his heart beat music to her ears and her mouth hung open slightly and her tongue darted out to meet her lips as she stared at him now becoming flushed when she noticed the expression on his face. 

"Never been able to get that from you when you didn't know who I was under here." 

Marinette's heart rang frantic in her chest watching the smug expression on her boyfriend's face he finally set her down never breaking their gaze.

His forehead rested against her's searching her pearl blue eyes for a sign. Her eyes shown with a sort of lust he never realized could exist until now, her fingers dug into his suit enough so that he could feel her nails it turned him on a little. Now her eyes traveled from his eyes to his lips and a small whimper passed from her throat to his ears. 

His face suddenly felt hot and his pulse quickened at the beautiful sight before him he moved closer now their noses touch and Adrien shifted his face against hers dipping down to her lips. Their lips brushed over each other in a way that Adrien could only call sparks once more and then their lips met the kiss was gentle ladybug wanting more and chat trying to keep it together

"Ladybug let's finish this later ok." Chat interrupted pulling away from her 

"Why?" She asked in an almost whining voice 

"Because when your aroused no one can tell." At this he jumped down into an alleyway ladybug close behind. 

He jumped back up on top of the roof using his baton as leverage from the ground. Ladybug following behind with her yo-yo. 

This was one of the first times Adrien felt as though he was completely free while on patrol. The thrill of the air running through his hair hearing ladybug's laughter just behind his head and the swooping feeling of jumping off a roof and just before hitting the ground flying back up into the air. 

"Chat!" Ladybug's voice hit him just as he jumped down head first into an alley way her yo-yo saving him just in time inches from the ground 

Once her yo-yo unwrapped from his ankles he dusted him self off "chat what the hell was that you could have been hurt and ended up back in the hospital." 

Her voice her tone her expression something he'd never seen from ladybug before a side he thought only Marinette possessed a soft worrying expression. 

"I'm sorry." He could only smile watching her air brushed blush appear against her skin 

Now it was night time and he could tell she was anxious to get back to his house 

"Let's watch the horizon for a bit and we'll call it our first date." Chat remarked 

"Wouldn't our first date technically be when we went out to that restaurant or when you took me to that church?" 

"Fine our third date." 

Ladybug giggling wrapped her arm around his neck allowing him to launch them back onto the roof. 

Marinette looked out over the city something felt different almost complete the last bit of yellow dispersed and left the dark blue to fill the sky with diamonds. She felt a hand against hers and she looked to chat noir who was weaving his fingers between her's. 

"In the mist of all these stars I can only watch one the one that dances behind your eyes." 

"Aww kitty." 

She looked perfect nothing about this moment could be better for Adrien he watched the clouds there transparency making them almost naked to the human eye. The stars shining the most delicate of light but nothing compared to the moon gazing over the city and smiling so brightly it was as if it was a big night light casting it's love for all of Paris to admire. From here you could see the random lights from people's houses if you paid attention 

Adrien could just imagine the mothers and fathers tugging their kids in at night kissing their foreheads and turning off the lights singing don't let the bed bugs bite a song that was a beautiful distant memory of his mother. He sighed turning his head to look towards the Eiffel Tower a reminder of everyday he'd been with ladybug they never seemed to fight crime to far from there. 

"Kitty?" He looked to ladybug who look concerned again her brow furrowed and her eyes drilling into him 

"What's the matter?" 

"I was just a little worried you look like you were thinking about something bad." 

"No no I'm fine I think we should be going though." Chat remarked standing up suddenly ladybug blinked standing up and streching her arm up over her head. She nodded and the two of them started back to Adrien's house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment and tell me what you guys think of this chapter


	22. Stay the night

Once they had arrived Adrien's mind went completely blank due to Marinette prying for him to untranform. 

He'd never seen her this hyped up. Using this opportunity to his advantage he picked her up sitting on his bed and wrapping his arm around her waist. Which she happily responded to circling her hips into his growing erection 

"M-Marinette." He could barely hear himself think his hands unraveling from her waist to her hair quickly undoing her ponytails 

His arms moved to grip the sheets behind him as the dark haired girl continued making him shiver with her present actions, her current state was beyond his own recognition it was different and sexy something so different from the Marinette He'd grown to know. The blond's hips suddenly jutted up to meet her's when she bounced on top of him causing synchronized moans from the couple. She finally froze her actions not waiting for him to catch his breath before her hands began to fumble with his belt her fingers clumsily pulling it from the loops 

"You can't cum till I say so ok." 

\---  
It was a demand a demand Adrien was sure would cause him severe blue balls but still he nodded. She went to work pulling his jeans off his body and tossing them away carelessly. Her eyes lay still on his erection, his tip poked out over the hem. The dark haired girl's hand wrapped slowly around the base pumping from his balls to his tip and forcing more pre cum out of the slit to which Adrien gasped his hips jerking up begging for more. At this point Marinette took the time to swirl her tongue lovingly around his tip. Her tongue stringing his precum around his tip and pumping the base of his cock upwards. 

"Oh f-fuck." He sounded breathless thus the last syllables of the word sounding as if he hadn't said them 

She smiled pulling away his underwear before his precum could drench it, Adrien quickly moving his hips to allow her to quickly toss them away. She wrapped her hands around the base of his cock again sliding her mouth down a little farther to completely cover his tip. By now Adrien could only gasp and moan not being able to coherent proper words. 

His hand now delicately wrapping in Marinette's hair slightly tugging at the loose strands forcing her to take a little more each time, the blond working really hard to keep his composure not wanting to force Marinette to take to much at one time. She pulled away suddenly spitting on her palm and lathering it against his shaft moving so slow but effortlessly

"M-Marinette I-I'm gonna c-cum I-If you keep g-going s-s-slowly." Adrien moaned 

"Remember what I told you sweetie no cumming till I say so unless you want to be punished." The tone she portrayed with him now reminded him of when she was ladybug telling him what to do so that they could catch the akuma. So fucking sexy. 

It also didn't help that she was staring up at him with a look so dangerous it could make a grown man stop in his tracks.

His arms finally gave in and he crashed into his pillow, allowing Marinette to get better leverage holding his waist down to keep him from jolting up into her. Her mouth was so petite wrapping around him so eagerly and so deliciously it felt sinful, his hand dug into her scalp and it was getting harder and harder for Adrien to keep his composure especially after she she started sucking him like a straw. hard. 

"I-uhh!" Her head bobbed aganist his erection only moving down to about half of his shaft. 

Seeing as he was to big for The dark haired girl she only went but so far before his tip hit the back of her throat making her slightly uncomfortable, Little sounds that sounded like Adrien was trying to say letters allowed Marinette to time how much longer she could keep him from cumming before he brust, his fingers twisted and messed with her hair getting tangled in the strands, she quickly replaced her mouth with her tounge once her mouth began to hurt, starting on the place that she couldn't reach before and running her tongue downwards her hand still wrapped firmly around his shaft pumping upwards to his tip. 

He was beginning to drool and The dark haired girl could tell he was getting closer, Her tongue spiraled around his shaft coating him with her slavia. His moans were so loud they filled the room. Closer. His body shivered and shuddered her mouth was getting tired and Adrien looked as if he could die. It felt amazing to make him feel this way to hear him moan he was so delicious and perfect it made her want to drink his liquids up like a hungry baby. 

Closer. She could see his veins in his balls. Closer. his cock was throbbing more then it had since they started. Closer. He sounded hoarse. 

"Go ahead baby cum for me." She whispered into Adrien's ear. 

It couldn't have been more then a minute after she told him to cum that he came his essence shooting out and spraying Marinette in her face as well as staining his shirt, she licked his hot cream off her hand making a slight face as she wallowed in the salty taste again, watching Adrien slowly getting soft again. Once Adrien had caught his breath he helped Marinette clean her face. 

"I think I could get used to my cum splattered on your face." He remarked kissing her slowly and passionately "And of course you demanding me to do things I think it's hot." 

"You masochist."


	23. Inside out

"Late night patrol has never been this annoying before." Marinette whined plopping down on Adrien's bed and snuggling his pillow 

Tonight they had had to fight a girl who was mad at her parents for not giving her what she wanted for her birthday named party princess. It got really difficult after she trapped chat in a ballon and tied ladybug up with streamers. 

"Ugh she looked like something straight out of a Melanie Martinez music video." Marinette groaned harshly 

"Pfft." Adrien laughed plopping down next to Marinette and untranforming, picking her up and pulling her into his lap 

"Not now Adrien I'm so exhausted and my muscles are all screaming at once." 

He smirked pressing his forehead against her's her bangs flat against her face feeling just as lifeless as Marinette did. 

"Don't worry about it tonight I'll take care of those tired muscles the ones on the inside and outside." Adrien winked this seemed to give Marinette the edge to wake up. 

Adrien smiled taking sight of her now trembling bottom lip and attacking that first bitting down with a gentle nip forcing Marinette to move her head back as he pulled her bottom lip further away from it's source. Taking into consideration that there might be people in Adrien's house Marinette gripped the back of Adrien's head pulling him in for a slightly rough kiss one she dominated easily due to Adrien's slow pace. 

"Don't worry about not screaming everyone's out of the house right now I made sure of it." Adrien grinned pulling away from Marinette's lips 

He dove into her neck placing several kisses and bites right beneath her jawline. Her moans were quiet and every now and then Adrien would hear a slight mumble of his name flowing smoothly beyond her lips to his ears. She had kicked off her shoes when they came in so that was one last thing he needed to remove from her body, by now he wanted to hear her scream but it was too early to risk a move like that. 

He ran a single finger under the hem line of her shirt as his teeth dug into her erratic pulse, causing her hips to jolt up into his making them both moan. Taking a liberty he removed her shirt cupping his right hand around her breast. He loved how warm and soft they were her skin like silk against his hands and tongue right up to her sensitive nipples that could make her Yelp and plea forced little buds pulled out of their shells the whole thing just made him shiver as he placed her on the bed so that her back layed on the pillow she'd been snuggling.

"A-Adrien." 

Her voice was so innocent, so lustful, and so sweet it made him wanna cum. Not being able to wait another second he unlatched her bra tossing it to the floor immediately his eyes went to her nipples perfectly pink and straight like little pyramids. So beautiful. He slowly latched his tongue around the right one while pinching the left one this time he got a hesitatant gasp as well as several shivers and moans pushing him to grind his teeth ever so slightly stopping when her fingers dug into his sheets. 

He grabbed her wrists placing them over her head while still holding her left nipple with his fingers. 

"Don't move your hands or else I'll tie them to my bed and give you rope burns." He whispered sternly in her ear he chuckled once she shivered kissing her ear lobe. 

He kissed his way back down to her nipples cupping her left breast fully before devouring it whole humming into her chest and every so often coming back to her nipple. His patience was finnaly rewarded once he got a long drawn out moan from Marinette. Steadily he moved his free hand to her jeans unbuttoning them and pulling down her zipper. 

Her hands gripped into his hair again pulling him back up to her face and planting a hard and somewhat sloppy kiss onto him. 

"What'd I say about your hands Marinette?" Adrien asked untangling her fingers from his golden locks 

"I'm sorry I won't do it again." She promised her voice shivering 

"Tsk tsk tsk sorry but I'm going to have to tie up your hands Marinette I warned you." 

He watched Marinette's lustful expression capturing the sight of her bottom lip drifting slowly into her mouth. 

"Shit." Adrien mumbled moving away from Marinette for a few seconds to shift through his drawer pulling out a black tie he'd worn during a more formal photo shoot. Climbing back onto his bed he wrapped the tie around her wrists tying it like a normal peice of string before tying the opposite side to the bed. 

Making sure it was tied tightly he marveled at his hand work admiring the sea blue eyes that stared up at him. 

"Lift your legs." He demanded pulling her pants off her body and tossing those into the growing pile of clothes. 

His hands immediately found her back to which he lifted her body slightly to form a small arch while placing kisses on her hips, right above the hem of her panties. 

"A-Adrien." Her voice and his name they fit together so smoothly like a puzzle piece his fingers dug deeper into her skin causing her to Yelp. 

He lifted her legs for the last time pulling away her panties he stopped to scan her naked body causing Marinette to shift in discomfort. 

"Let me see just how flexible you really are." He commented he removed the hand that was cradling her back lifting both her legs up till they couldn't go any higher before spreading them apart 

"Wow the things I could do to you." Adrien commented almost forgetting he was speaking out loud. 

"Whenever that day comes I'll do those things with you and even for you." Marinette whispered so huskily it made Adrien want to flip her over and penetrate her right here right now but he held his composure. 

Adrien back up still holding her legs open he took a leap of faith flicking his tongue over her bundle of nerves. This time he got a louder moan one that echoed slightly around his room. He removed one hand from her legs rubbing her thighs with his thumb in time with his tongue. 

"A-Adrien closer." 

He knew what she meant but he decided to play with her instead of tackling the nerves she wanted him to find. His tongue moving delicately in between her moist lips and switching in and out of her tight hole. 

"A-Adrien please up!" Marinette whined her hands turned to fist within the ties that bound her. 

Adrien grinned he pulled his hand away from her thigh looking over her with a strong sense of dominance. He moved his index finger to her hole gently prying it open and streching it out. 

"Don't forget to scream." He whispered in a tone so husky and deep that Marinette almost came. 

Adrien's head moved back down to her clit latching his tongue around it while pushing his finger in and out of her quivering hole. Finally getting that scream he desired so strongly. 

"That's my girl." He murmured against her swollen hole 

Another finger being added to the mix caused her screams to become louder and he could feel the head board shaking from the force of Marinette pulling on it. 

"Ahhh Adrien!" She screamed at what Adrien could only assume was the top of her lungs 

He skipped over three and added four fingers to her mix thrusting them in and out so fast and so swiftly that he couldn't really see his fingers anymore. 

"I-I'm c-close!" Marinette screamed he thrusted his fingers in once more lapping up the last of the precum that drenched her hole devouring her swollen muscles greedily before she finally came squirting all over Adrien's face. 

He sighed smirking as he tasted her lips their teeth clicking, he pulled away once he felt her heart beat slowing down.

"Do you enjoy this as much as I do?" Marinette asked clawing at Adrien's shirt once he untied them 

"Maybe." Adrien remarked placing one last kiss against her lips. 

"Do you think our kwami's will ever be ok with this." 

"NO!" Came Tikki and Plagg from the other side of the room


	24. Empty playgrounds

"I've never been so happy before Tikki!" Marinette remarked spinning around her room 

"Yes I can see that but don't you think you and Adrien spend a little too much time together?" 

"I know you think we do Tikki but I for one don't!" She was getting ready to transform when chat noir came flying through her window 

"Hey kitty!" Marinette remarked hugging her boyfriend who looked a little worried "what's the matter?" 

"Well I was wondering if I could ask you something princess." He asked not untranforming 

"Aren't you gonna untranform first?" Marinette asked 

He nodded letting his transformation go and catching an exhausted Plagg in his hands 

"so you know how I've been saying we should get to know each other's kwami's better?" 

"Yeah...." 

"Well plagg's kinda sick and since I know you know how to help him I figured I'd bring him to you and maybe we could switch for the day." 

Marinette smirked before letting out a laugh a long hard laugh. 

"Adrien you couldn't handle being ladybug for a day!" She giggled 

"Oh yeah let's switch and find out!" Adrien battled pulling the ring from his finger Plagg disappearing he held the ring in his palm handing it over 

Marinette stared first at her boyfriend then the ring in his hand. 

"Ok fine then! But we've got to switch back right after!" She replied handing over her earrings Tikki dissapearing

They quickly switched Marinette going into a fit of laughter at her boyfriend wearing her earrings

"Don't I look fabulous princess?" He asked posing causing Marinette to laugh harder almost choking 

"I don't know about this Adrien." Plagg whined 

"Aww don't worry cutie pie I'll take good care of you." Marinette issued rubbing plagg's head 

"I'm not sure about this." Tikki whispered 

"It's ok Tikki I like cookies too I have plenty of them at my house they're a lot easier to bare then cheese." Adrien remarked 

"Hey wanna test out our new powers?!" Asked Marinette impatiently Adrien smiled wide 

"Tikki spots on!" Adrien yelled making Marinette laugh again he quickly transformed smiling 

"I'm ladybug!" He smiled 

"Plagg claws out!" Marinette yelled transforming as well 

"You make a sexy cat my lady." Adrien bowed 

"I'm feline up for a quick run aren't you ladybug?" Marinette asked winking 

"I'm in heaven!"


	25. Only fools fall for her.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Adrien and Marinette switch kwami's their kwami's tell them some secrets they never knew about each other.

"Ahhh it's kinda cool being chat noir!" Marinette streched out on her bed once her and Adrien got back to her house 

"Never knew being ladybug was so exhausting how do you do it!" Adrien asked panting and dropping to the floor 

"Told you." Marinette laughed watching Adrien untranform he stayed glued to her floor and she grabbed his arm pulling him up off the floor 

"Tsk tsk tsk I think you need some rest purrincess it's getting late." She whispered into his ear making him shudder against her 

"I have some cookies downstairs I'll go get them then you can feed Tikki." She untranformed kissing Adrien's forehead and catching Plagg "And for you cutie pie I've got plenty of cheese."

Plagg sighed in a loving manner that sounded so unlike him it caused a shock to run through the blond haired boys body. 

Adrien sat up against Marinette's bed leaning on the head board. 

"I like having you around Tikki as a kwami I mean it's a cool change of pace from Plagg." Adrien mumbled patting tikki's small head 

"It is pretty different then having Marinette you're really friendly Adrien. Plagg's complaining can get aggravating too I can get where you're coming from." 

Adrien snickered watching the slightly sad kwami. "Ya know I was pretty surprised when Marinette told you about Adrien when she didn't know you were chat." 

"Why?" 

"Well because she always wanted to keep the relationship of chat noir and ladybug professional because of how she thought of chat before......" 

Adrien frowned slightly something his father had told him not to do for fear of early wrinkles. 

"What do you mean?" 

"If you don't get mad I'll tell you...." Tikki's voice was calm but fragile as if she was going to bear upon Adrien the news of death. 

Adrien nodded his blond hair shifting slowly against his forehead 

"Marinette was never going to give chat noir a chance she figured he was to confident and stuck up compared to you who she thought was perfect......she wrote in her diary that she just thought of chat as a teammate, chat noir was never her type." 

Adrien frowned harder getting off Marinette's bed. 

"So what made her give me a chance?" His voice slightly louder now and he switched feet back and forth in an aggravated manner 

"Tikki floated above him Adrien don't get mad...." 

"What caused her to give me a chance Tikki?" Adrien interrupted shocking even himself with how rude he was being his heart beat faster at the thought of his dad scolding him for his tone and disrespectful behavior 

"She felt obligated to when you came here that night to take care of you after that she genuinely liked having you around." 

Adrien's face disappeared under his hair only his mouth being seeable. 

"Adrien?" 

"Adrien!" 

*** 

"I like being your kwami Marinette you know exactly how to get to my heart." Plagg's tone loving rolling around on Marinette's Palm 

Marinette giggled "you too cutie pie." Marinette replied her parents were out on another date night so it was ok for her to walk around with Plagg in her hand "here you go nice and cold." 

She passed him a peice of cheese which he happily gulped down burping and floating close to Marinette 

"Adrien's lucky to have you I don't think he always knew that." Plagg smiled licking his lips as Marinette passed him more cheese. 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean he's always been in love with ladybug and when he didn't know that was you he saw you as a girl who he could never talk to cause she'd go all weird." 

Marinette blinked closing the fridge 

"Just a girl he couldn't talk to?" 

"Well yeah why do you think he came to you that first night as chat noir he felt he could rely on you as chat noir but not as himself." Plagg burped against floating slowly down to Marinette's shoulder 

"Rely on?" 

"He said you were a humble girl who was reliable, and shy someone who was probably intimidated by him because of his high social class thus being why you could never talk to him without going all crazy." 

"What!" Marinette shouted grinding her teeth Plagg blinked floating over her head 

"Adrien!" 

She screamed running up the stairs and bursting into her room.

"Adrien!" She screamed looking to her distraught boyfriend with a look of pure anger 

"You thought I was over confident and stuck up" Adrien's tone was almost a whisper shrouded in a mysterious coat compared to his Normal voice. 

"What are you talking about!" Marinette yelled 

"I'm talking about chat noir you thought he was too confident and stuck up." Adrien replied looking to her with a look of anger something he didn't Normally have 

"That's not important what's important is you thinking I was intimidated by you!" 

"Of course this is important chat noir is a part of me. A part that you said you loved but you never told me the inside story." 

"That doesn't even matter now that was how I felt when we didn't know each other's true identity and I changed my opinion what's important now is how you felt about me!" 

"How'd I feel about you maybe it's less insulting then how you felt about me." Adrien retorted turning to the wall. 

"Oh please don't start that shit you thought I was reliable and intimidated by you!" 

"What that's not even insulting! What's bad about being reliable!" Adrien's voice rose 

"What girl wants to be labeled as reliable!" Marinette bit her lip to keep from screaming 

"It's not a terrible title to put on someone unlike some titles I can think of that you put on chat!" 

"I didn't know who chat was under there! That's not even the common issue here the issue is you thought I was intimidated by your social class!" 

"Marinette! I was blind I was dense to recognize that you were in love with me I couldn't tell I was blindsided by your other half but you know what I liked you as Marinette and as ladybug back then but you never told me! You never had the time to tell me you thought that chat noir was stuck up and over confident I liked both sides of you but you didn't even like both side of me I don't have confidence when I'm Adrien but when I'm chat noir I'm free it's the only time where my life feels inviting. You didn't except me for who I was so how can you even sit here and argue with me like I did something wrong!" 

Adrien's voice trailed and Marinette watched his shoulders shake she had broken down a few seconds ago in silent tears looking at her boyfriend with wide eyes. 

"Adrien...." 

"I'm gonna go...." He pulled the earrings off handing them back to Marinette in her open palm pulling his ring off her finger as well "come on Plagg." Adrien gestured to the small cat kwami who at this point in time looked heartbroken 

"Tikki I did a terrible thing!" Marinette cried once they were gone and she'd slipped the earrings back on 

"Marinette don't blame yourself I accidentally told Adrien about how you thought of chat noir and I guess Plagg told you some stuff too..." She whispered Marinette nodded trying to keep from loudly sobbing 

"Marinette the best relationships are made up of two parties willing to work against odds to care for each other you and Adrien are special I know this won't end your relationship."


	26. Don't be scared of what lurks in the dark

Marinette breathed heavily feeling as if a giant weight pressed on her stomach as if a figure was watching her sleep. It had taken Tikki so long to get Marinette to fall asleep due to her crying and the lingering headache that knocked firmly against her skull. 

Her eyes shot open but instead of meeting ceiling a pair of dark glowing green eyes stared back at her. 

"Chat! What the hell are you doing...... I'm....I'm so sorry." He could only smile down at her. Blond hair falling slightly over one eye

"Marinette..... I know i felt terrible about how I reacted Plagg explained to me what he told you I'm sorry I said that about you." 

"Adrien I'm sorry I shouldn't have yelled at you I never want to lose you." Marinette sighed hugging him closer her hand at the back of his neck a tear streamed down her face. 

"I'm sorry....." She cried "I hate fighting with you...." Chat pressed a hand to her back comforting her as she cried. 

"Don't cry Marinette.... I never want to fight with you again either it hurts to think I could lose you." Chat mumbled into her ear kissing his way down as he spoke to her neck. Receiving light mewls from Marinette 

"Chat!" She blinked pushing him back a little as she was now sitting up slightly 

"What's the matter?" He asked nervously 

"You unhooked my bra!" She whispered almost frantically 

"I didn't know you were wearing one princess." He smirked 

"I forgot to take it off when I went to bed...." A faint blush bloomed on her cheeks 

"Well since the cats out of the bag...." Chat snickered pushing Marinette back into a lying down postion his hands resting against the hem of her pink PJ shirt. 

He moved his hand up slowly waiting for Marinette to object, when she didn't he ran his claws over her belly button with the lightest possible touch teasing her. Her hands had been unbound from his hair and she blinked up at him with an almost bored expression. 

"Hmmm..." He didn't want to bore Marinette but he was nervous he wanted to claim her body tonight but would he be any good since it was his first time. 

"Kitty?" His eyes met her's and what a beautiful sight it was especially with his night vision. Blue orbs staring in wonder and a hint of frustration, tinted pink cheeks with her mouth forming a thin line. "Are you ok?" 

He gulped nodding. She smiled up at him wiggling out of her shirt and pulling off her already unhooked bra. Giving chat a little more confidence now cupping her right breast and massaging it, flicking her nipple with his thumb. 

"Mmmm." Yes! success, she was starting to look more lustful then ever and her nipples perked up with attention. He pressed his lips to her's for a quick second devouring the taste before setting his lips to her neck and relaxing into the sounds of her moans. How Clear and concise they were and grabbing her other boob in his left hand clawing softly at the tender skin. 

"Kitty..." She breathed against his neck almost heavy. It turned him on so much how amazingly fast he could turn her into a mess. How slow her heart beat would begin at then as they continued he wouldn't be able to keep her quiet and every time he'd start to lose himself in lust and desire. 

His teeth nipped at her neck, tongue sliding slowly over her pulse and lips teasing her slightly bruised skin. Every kiss sending her into a wave of shivers and like fire his body burned. His teeth finally bit down harder into her neck and he giggled as he felt Marinette tense up trying not to scream as it was night time and she could wake the entire block. 

"Chat d-don't d-d-do th-that!" She whispered punching him in the shoulder. 

He pulled away from her neck pausing over her PJ shorts a look of pure deviousness written on his face. Marinette gulped not even feeling it when he pulled them off until she felt cold against her wetness. She shivered again looking at his face.

"You're so wet I've got to touch you with my bare hands." He sighed waiting for Plagg to get the memo and untranform him, once that was done Plagg went flying across the room away from the two as fast as he could looking for Tikki. 

"Hello Mr. Agreste." Marinette giggled running a hand through his golden locks 

"Hi ladybug or should I say my lady." He winked his finger darting over her hole to flick her clit making Marinette gasp. 

She pouted shoving him and making him laugh. He pushed his middle finger into her canal and scraping lightly at her walls with his nails. Marinette could tell what he was doing. 

"A-Adrien..... Ahhh." She gasped as quietly as she could she could barely contain her self feeling her precum dripping down her thighs and onto the bed. 

Adrien being the dick that he was made things worse for Marinette by rubbing her inner thigh with his free hand. Causing Marinette to have to work harder on not screaming. 

"Does that feel good Marinette or should I add some more?" He asked a devilish grin plastered on his face. 

Marinette puffed out her cheeks still biting her tongue. It felt so good and she wished she could scream like she did when they were at Adrien's house. 

"I'm gonna add a little more fuel into the fire." 

Marinette looked confused until he lowered his head licking over her lips and clit before spreading her hole with his teasing tongue. 

"Oh god..... Adrien. I'm.gonna.kill.you!" She wrenched through clenched teeth 

Her back arched and her grip on her sheets had become enraged, as he dipped and curved his tongue into her innocent walls while still fingering her and massaging her thigh. She was getting tighter and her thighs shook violently, she was definitely getting close. 

"A-Adrien I'm gonna oh f-fuck....." She could barely catch her breath Adrien had forced her into a compromised postion all that was left was for her to orgasm. 

Once he heard that he removed his fingers and tongue pressing a final kiss against her clit. 

"Mmmm Adrien why!" Marinette moaned she gripped his shirt. 

"Because it's your turn to be on top my lady." He retorted rolling them over so that he was on his back and she was right over his erection. "Now ride me fast and hard make me beg and whine till I cum." 

Marinette was surprised to hear Adrien say those things for as long as she'd known him she never imagined he'd talk like that. She unbuttoned his pants tossing them to the floor before removing his boxers and gripping his waist with her knees. She cautiously pressed his tip against her entrance and Adrien moaned. He grabbed her waist carefully pulling her down so that her elbows rested against his chest. 

Everything about this moment had beauty to Adrien the lustful look on her face the aroused aroma and the small hairs that had fallen over Marinette's eyes. 

"Don't be scared I'd never hurt you." He winked watching her face turning red he slowly postioning his tip at her entrance again sliding in just enough so that his tip was fully emerged in her wetness. 

"God!" Marinette moaned gripping his shirt and squeezing her eyes closed he kissed her forehead placing his hands on her waist 

"I'm not going to force myself in Just tell me when it doesn't hurt...." 

"I'm ok." 

Her response was calming to Adrien as he was scared by the look on her face. But once her eyes opened again he slowly thrusted in balls deep. 

Marinette felt a small rush of pain followed by waves of pleasure as her walls were shattered. 

"Someone's not a virgin anymore." Adrien hinted laughing 

"Shut up and finishing fucking me." Marinette replied shocking Adrien even without light Marinette could tell his mouth was hanging open she giggled plopping down on Adrien's erection causing a surprised gasp and moan from the blonde boy. 

"You've been a bad kitty now it's time for your punishment." She chuckled

Marinette sat up so fast it put Adrien in a daze her walls clenched around his erection and he could tell she was close but so was he every thrust inside her felt a little more magical and his body ached from the pain of keeping his moans in. 

"I-I'm gonna!..." He panted his nails dug into her waist and she moaned at the pain. Their orgasms colliding and Marinette fell against Adrien who was shivering and shaking relaxing into the feeling of his cum dripping out of Marinette. 

"Adrien that was amazing..." Marinette complimented once she'd got her breathing under control 

He waited till he felt himself going soft inside Marinette to reply "Yeah it was" he blinked up at the ceiling as Marinette pulled herself away from him retreating to the bathroom.


	27. You were out of my league

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat noir and ladybug spend some time during late night patrol to just talk.

"Marinette....." Chat whispered with a breathy sigh.

"That's ladybug to you kitty." The black haired girl replied 

It was a majestic sight to see as they sat above the city just beyond the reach of the Eiffel Tower. Lights shimmered everywhere like looking at a painting of a memory. The night why was probably the most amazing thing ladybug had ever witnessed first hand. 

Chat didn't speak much for once it slightly upset ladybug to not hear his voice or breath in his smell but he had something he needed to express so she took the time to watch the skyline. 

"Ladybug....." He chirped a chuckle floating over his lips and kissing her ears. 

She was always amazed to here him laugh as Adrien it was always different to her sort of small and careful as if he'd never been aloud to laugh in a hysterical manner. But as chat it was breathy, delightful even. 

"I remember when we first fought together." He began looking up to the stars as if for a guiding hand. 

"That's what you wanted to talk about?" The red clad superhero asked giggleing, chat turned to her a serious expression written across his face almost angry causing a gulp from Marinette as she blinked turning back to the buildings in front of them. 

"I remember thinking how insane that girl was......" His voice calm but deep "how in charge she seemed to be." 

Marinette could barely breathe it felt as if bad news was approaching by the tone of his voice and the body language he portrayed. 

"Then when you stood up to hawk moth like everyone else I watched with a careful eye from the ground and only then did I think man this girl's amazing and out of my league....." He lowered his head looking at the roof of the building, Marinette keeping a careful eye on him from the corner of her eye. "But I also realized that girl was the girl I wanted to spend the rest of my life with even if I had to chase her to the ends of the earth." 

"That girl she was Marinette- the black haired girl that sat behind me and went crazy if I even smiled at her-I sure as hell didn't know why then but I know why now- she loved me the other side of me...... The side that wasn't instantly charming the side that wouldn't make a pun the side without the mask..." 

"Chat?" Ladybug interrupted 

It wasn't as though she didn't like hearing this it was more that she didn't know where he was going and the seconds that ticked by pushed this fear farther down her throat. 

"Ok." Chat nodded he looked to her taking her hands in his and getting down on one knee "ladybug..... Marinette I love you and I couldn't fathom the thought of not being with you for the rest of my life someday I'm going to marry you even if that someday is forever away when ever you're ready I want you to be mine forever and always." 

Marinette breathed her heart caught in her throat as she looked upon the expression on chat noir's face he was crying and it was the most beautiful thing she'd seen besides the sun set when she ran with her best friend, partner, and boyfriend. 

"Chat noir..... Adrien I love you too and I will marry you someday!" She sighed as he stood up she clutched his face in her hands drying his tears with her fingers. 

She kissed his nose placing her forehead against his. 

"Don't ever leave me......"


End file.
